Relatos de San Valentín
by GixKey
Summary: Una serie de episodios de todo tipo, parejas revueltas,infinidad de posibilidades y sentimientos, todas aquellas que demuestran el sentir y pensar que general el amor...conmemorando San Valentín. Espero les guste
1. No es lo mismo

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **RELATOS DE SAN VALENTÍN**

 *****No es lo mismo*****

Un día precioso como pocos, el sol radiante iluminaba cada rincón al que llegase sin ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para generar calor, nubes blancas adornando el despejado cielo, una frescura en el ambiente, por donde quiera que se viera el día estaba así: simplemente precioso.

Pero la calma y quietud no reina en todos los rincones ni en todas las personas…un joven de desordenada cabellera se encontraba hablando alterado al teléfono en su desolada habitación.

-Lo siento yo...ahora mismo no puedo, el tiempo está….-decía el joven dudoso

-Está en perfecto estado-responde una voz desde la otra línea

-sí, sé que está despejado…-contesta el joven

-¿Acaso no quieres venir a verme?-responde la voz dolida

-No, para nada, es que…me….yo…-contesta aturdido

-Takeru, ¿me estás evitando?-pregunta seriamente la persona en línea

-¡No, no lo hago!-se apresura a responder el muchacho-no se trata de eso..

-Desde…-dice quedamente la persona al otro lado quedando enmudecida

-¿Hikari?-pregunta preocupado el chico-¿Qué ibas a…?

-Desde "aquello" me estás evitando…-concluye finalmente la muchacha asombrando al joven-lamento si te molestó, nos vemos

Sin dar tiempo a una respuesta, ésta cuelga el teléfono dejando al chico con las palabras en la boca, quien frustrado arroja el teléfono a su cama mientras en camino se arroja a la misma haciendo una rabieta.

-¡Maldición!-grita el joven exasperado mientras voltea el rostro mirando el pobre teléfono-¿por qué de todas tus virtudes tu honestidad se volvió en mi contra?

En medio del silencio observa a la nada, sin algo más interesante que ver más que su techo, por lo que emite frustrado otro grito y se acomoda de forma vertical abrazando su almohada mientras suspira cansinamente.

-¿Cómo puede pasarme esto a mí?-le dice a la nada mientras una melena rubia se asoma en su alcoba con total calma

-¿Todo en orden?-dice aquel que es tan igual pero distinto al mismo tiempo a su persona-Creo que pides auxilio al mundo cuando haces eso

-No estoy de humor hermano-responde abatido mientras coloca la almohada sobre su rostro-vete por favor

-No lo creo-responde el mayor mientras termina de entrar sentándose sobre la cama mullida-¿qué te pasa? ¿Desde cuándo pierdes el control así de fácil?

-No es de tu incumbencia-escucha la pronunciación bajo la almohada, misma que parece murmullo, mientras la retira y se sienta recargándose sobre el espaldar-Todo está bien lo prometo, nada de qué preocuparse

-¿Entonces por qué el tranquilo TK grita a los cuatro vientos? Eso no suena bien-dice burlesco el otro-anda, cuéntale al gran Matt lo que te acongoja

Tras un minuto de silencio y esquivando la mirada del interrogante se anima finalmente a responder el rubio menor a modo de murmullo con un tenue rubor adornando su rostro

-Besé a Kari…-dice el menor

-¿Qué?-pregunta confundido el locutor ante la falta de entendimiento del otro

-Besé a Kari-dice entre dientes en un tono bajo aun para el más grande

-No te entiend...-trata de emitir el más grande

-¡Besé a Kari!-grita frustrado el menor ante la mirada atónita de su hermano-¿Estás feliz?-tras aquello se voltea nuevamente abrazando su almohada sin percatarse de la leve y media sonrisa que se posó en los labios del mayor

-¿Y?-responde con simpleza captando la atención absoluta del otro

-¿Es todo lo que dirás enserio?-pregunta irritado el rubio menor

-¿Qué esperas que te diga?-dice divertido-¿Quieres que te pregunte cómo fue?-ante sus palabras el rostro del menor no hace otra cosa que encenderse para su mayor diversión

-¡Claro que no!-dice alarmado-pero…

-¿Entonces?-dice el más grande-¿por qué razón besar a la chica que te ha tenido como idiota por años sería algo malo?

-Porque…-intenta justificarse el más pequeño sin poder entablar una respuesta sensata-no lo sé ¿bien? Pero…

-¿Estabas hablando con ella?-pregunta su hermano

-Algo así, ella…está molesta porque no nos hemos visto casi desde…ese día-confiesa finalmente abatido

-¿La estás evitando?-pregunta claramente extrañado su superior y al notar la falta de respuesta del otro suspira y prosigue con su hablar-Eres un gran idiota, no me sorprendería que ella te mandase al traste luego de eso

-¿Y qué quieres que…-intenta defenderse inútilmente

-¡Da la cara torpe!-externa el mayor-no puedes besarla así sin más para luego ignorarla, ¡no puedes! ¡No a ella! ¡No a Hikari Yagami!-concluye mirando la aflicción de su hermanito-y creo que lo sabes perfectamente-tras recibir solo un asentimiento continua-¿entonces?...Takeru…

-Estoy…-trata de decir el rubio joven-…ammm…me da…-su hermano solo observa el rubor que se le forma en los pómulos mientras aprieta los puños sutilmente-me da…vergüenza…ese fue…aamm…su…mi…mmm…eso

-Eso no te da pretexto de ser cobarde, y precisamente por ser TU PRIMER BESO, y el de ella, deberías darle la cara, la conoces de toda la vida ¿por qué te avergüenzas?-pregunta como si fuese lo más obvio

-Porque no es lo mismo-dice frustrado mientras se levanta dando vueltas en su habitación-no es lo mismo jugar con ella al príncipe y la princesa, a la comidita o los exploradores, no es lo mismo abrazarla o tomarla de la mano para sentirla cerca o como muestra de cariño, no es lo mismo decirle que luce bonita aun cuando se siente fodonga y para mi luce cual reina, no es lo mismo que ir al cine a ver juntos una película mientras nuestras manos se rozan sutilmente y mi corazón se acelera con ese simple toque…¡la besé!¡simplemente no es lo mismo!-afirma con verdadera frustración mientras suspira al finalizar su pesar-y no puedo hacer simplemente lo mismo de siempre y fingir que no me doy cuenta de ello mientras que por dentro me invade el maldito pánico de qué podrá estar pensando o si le habrá gustado tanto como a mí.

-¿Temes que te rechace cierto?-pregunta Matt mirándolo fijamente sin esperar una respuesta evidente a cambio-te diré una sola cosa torpe-dice mientras se levanta para salir del cuarto-no es lo mismo que hagas todo eso con una chica común que solo pretendía coquetear contigo a hacerlo con ella, con Hikari Yagami con quien has estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo una pequeña oportunidad para decirle que desde que tienes 8 años te gusta…sí, tienes razón…en definitiva no es lo mismo…y está claro que ella no es la misma que otras chicas

Con aquello se detiene en la entrada de la puerta con una sonrisa mientras baja con total calma, viendo por su espalda como una joven castaña se encuentra paralizada con el rubor inmerso en el rostro sin un ápice de querer entrar a la habitación

-En definitiva…no es lo mismo-se escucha por última vez murmurar al joven Ishida mientras culmina de bajar las escaleras escuchando un llamado suave a la puerta mientras se escucha la exclamación de exaltación de su hermano así como mil balbuceos de su parte mientras la joven Yagami murmura a su llado "Takeru".


	2. Femenina

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 *****Femenina*****

Tan pronto como el joven de alborotados cabellos rubios parte del lugar deseando en un silencio personal los mejores deseos para su hermano y su amiga castaña se moviliza a buscar a su mejor amigo, quien claramente le había pedido ayuda a gritos en el momento en que recibió algo que logró sacarlo de sus cabales, generando que el de cabellos castaños le mandara un pronto mensaje citándolo en su morada.

"Tienes que venir pronto, no me interesa si estás ocupado o a punto de morir, ven ahora!"

Ese era el grandioso mensaje que el joven rubio leía pensando en la tontería que tenía su amigo de citarlo de esa forma tan inesperada, por lo que tras caminar unas cuantas calles llega al punto final, tocando ni tres veces la puerta para que su moreno amigo lo jale de ingreso al mismo.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa torpe?-pregunta el rubio irritado por el poco tacto del otro

-Calla, dime ahora, ¿qué son señales claras de coqueteo para ti de una chica común?-pregunta alterado el otro extrañando al primero

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunta el rubio

-Solo responde Matt-exige el moreno alterado-dime anda

-Pues…supongo que lo usual, llamadas, movimientos del cabello, pestañear mucho, un guiño…lo normal-indica extrañado el rubio-¿a qué viene todo eso?

-Y…-comienza el moreno con un ápice de vergüenza-¿de una chica poco común…que sería?

Ignorando la pregunta por lo inusual de la misma el rubio observa el rostro aturdido y avergonzado de su amigo para pisar un poco más de terreno.

-¿De quién estamos hablando Tai?-pregunta el joven con paciencia-¿Qué ocurre?

-Pues…de…una chica-responde el otro con la obviedad encima generando con ello que su amigo ponga los ojos en blanco molesto

-Sería extraño que no fuese así...no te hagas el tonto y dime que pasa-exige el rubio

-Bueno…-contesta el morocho rascando su brazo en modo de nerviosismo-n-no sabría decir bien si es…lo que pienso pero…ammm…¿no has notado a alguien diferente últimamente?

-¿Alguien?-pregunta el otro esperando la respuesta completa-¿De quién hablamos?

-Ammmm….mira yo…no lo sé puede que solo sea idea mía pero…-narra el de cabello alborotado-me dio la impresión que una amiga…se pone…un perfume distinto…más…fresco pero sutil…que…no sé, es más…-entre más hablaba el joven más colorado se ponía para diversión de su locutor

-Voy a tentar terreno Yagami, así que dime-interrumpe el rubio con una sonrisa burlona ante el nerviosismo de su amigo-¿Sora?

Tras notar los ojos abiertos de su amigo suelta una pequeña pero audible risa mientras se sienta en el sillón de la sala observando entre muchos de los adornos de la casa algunas fotos enmarcadas donde la joven de cabellos anaranjados se encontraba con el moreno divirtiéndose.

-Ella es muy…femenina ahora-expresa el otro colocándose a su lado-mucho más…

-Es una chica torpe, claro que es femenina-dice el otro revirando los ojos

-No entiendes tonto-expresa el de tes morena entrecerrando los ojos mientras gira sutilmente el rostro-la veo más…más…

-¿Más qué?-interroga el rubio esperando en el silencio incómodo que su amigo creó

-…Mujer…-emite finalmente asombrado al locutor a la par que se levanta exaltado-¡Una maldita palabra Ishida y date por muerto! ¡Nada puede salir de aquí!

-Cal-ma-te-emite el otro poniéndose de pie mientras lo señalaba con el dedo-además no es un secreto para nadie que ustedes tuviesen algo y no hablo de noviazgo pero…era predecible que algún día acabarían juntos-ante sus palabras el otro solo enmudecía y agachaba cada vez más la cabeza- aunque francamente pensé que tardarías más tiempo en notarlo

-Muerete Yamatto-contesta mordazmente ante la evidente burla de su mejor amigo

-Aunque…tal cual ¿qué problema tienes con solo notarla?-pregunta desoncertado el otro

-Am….no es exactamente que solo lo notase, yo…lo….bueno…¿recuerdas el…cuaderno de Mixtas?-cuestiona, tras recibir un asentimiento prosigue-ammm…escribí…su nombre allí y…ella estaba cerca pero no la noté, después…después la vi y traté de guardar el cuaderno pero el tarado de Yuudai me lo arrebató y gritó a los cuatro vientos que como era posible que anotara a Sora allí si es demasiado niño para estar entre las mixtas

-¿Y qué le dijiste?-pregunta el rubio anonadado

-¡Nada! Yo solo lo golpeé y bueno…acabé en la dirección pero desde entonces…quizás solo es su agradecimiento pero siento que…no lo sé-externa el morocho-que me sonríe demasiado y no con la misma ternura de siempre, que cambió su perfume, que ahora usa un suave pero húmedo labial, que está procurando usar más falda fuera de la escuela

-¿Y eso es malo?-cuestiona extrañado el joven locutor más la cara de su amigo le da su respuesta causando una sonora carcajada por parte del primero-no lo creo, el gran Taichi Yagami se está muriendo de celos de pensar que alguien más la note tan cambiada

-No son celos, es que ella…me preocupa-contesta dudoso ante la represalia de su amigo-solo se trata de eso…creo

-Te haré un grandísimo favor-dice sacando su teléfono ante la mirada expectante de su amigo-vaya hoy sí que soy cupido-tras teclear un par de veces ante la mirada expectante de su amigo su teléfono es guardado en su bolsillo-listo, nos vemos pronto

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunta dudoso el moreno

Mientras el rubio llegaba a la puerta le indica al otro acercarse, lo cual hace con gran cautela mientras observa el teléfono que le muestra su acompañante mientras se le enciende el rostro y sus ojos parecen salirse de sus órbitas.

-Quizás quieras tomar un baño y arreglarte un poco, buena suerte torpe, ya hice el trabajo difícil por ti, se agradecido-dice con una sonrisa de lado cerrando la puerta tras de sí mientras escucha como el moreno grita su nombre frustrado del otro lado de la puerta tras haber visto como el mensaje que escribió su amigo fue para la chica que le estaba generando tantas confusiones.

"Hola Sora, ¿estás libre? El tarado de Tai tiene ganas de verte pero es demasiado e irónicamente cobarde como para pedirte una cita pero dice que muere por estar contigo hoy y poder oler ese aroma que usas ahora que te queda fenomenal….pasará por ti en hora y media, dice que no te arregles mucho que como sea naturalmente luces bonita…diviértanse tortolitos".

Un día común, una tarde común con situaciones comunes, pero parecía que cupido estaba ahora postrado en ese ser rubio que caminaba tranquilamente hacia otro destino.


	3. Un golpe para cupido

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **Un golpe para cupido**

Las caminatas son en definitiva el momento de mayor relajación para el ser humano, son ese momento único en el cual no debes convivir con nadie más que tu memoria, en que solo piensas en ti y para ti, en que puedes ser tu misma persona libremente. Pero en distintas circunstancias esa calma se perturba.

El joven cupido ha tenido una tarde ajetreada, tratando de solucionar los problemas de amor del mundo, llenando su cabeza con pensamientos respecto a cómo los hombres quienes parecieran a simple vista despreocupados u olvidadizos cuando les llega finalmente ese momento de amor se interesan tanto en ese ser que se vuelven lo que comúnmente dirían cursis, aunque para sí mismo denominaría tarados.

En la trayectoria hacia la nada se vislumbran los autodenominados seres superiores, en efecto, las chicas, pero no cualquiera, sus mejores amigas, esas pequeñas criaturas que son tan pequeñas pero problemáticas al mismo tiempo cuando lo desean, así que sin más se acerca a saludar, más parece ser un fantasma en su ambiente dado que se encuentran sumergidas en su propia conversación.

-Yolei, necesito en verdad que me digas que opinas respecto a esto-habla una chica mayor de largos cabellos completamente nerviosa-no se lo puedo decir a Sora, ella lo niega pero…

-Calma Mimí, estoy segura que todo esto tiene una explicación razonable-expresa la pelimorada

-¿Qué otra explicación tiene una carta de amor de Tai entre mis cosas?-pregunta malhumorada-¿qué se supone que haga al respecto? Ella…creo que le gusta, pero lo niega, y ahora esto…es…

-¿Será acaso que…te gusta Tai a ti también?-pregunta dudosa su amiga menor tratando de analizar sus facciones, mientras el rubio que se quedó paralizado antes de llegar a ellas no sale del asombro

-¡¿Qué dices?!-pregunta exaltada y levemente sonrosada- No es…bueno…no lo había pensado en realidad

Tras esas palabras no es la única en bajar la mirada, el joven rubio la iguala, y tras esperar unos segundos posa su mano sobre sus hombros asustando a las muchachas.

-Así tienen su conciencia ¿verdad?-comenta burlesco ante la fulminante mirada de ambas-¿Qué hacen por aquí?

-Solo damos un paseo, ya sabes…día de chicas-responde enseguida la castaña con un ademán de mano

-Entonces creo que no encajo muy bien aquí-suspira a juego el joven dramatizando causando la risa de sus acompañantes

-Pero puede convertirse en día de chicas y un chico-comenta divertida la menor-¿a dónde ibas Matt? Usualmente tienes compañía

-Hacía unas cuantas diligencias desde temprano-responde con simpleza-así que luego de ver a Tai decidí caminar un poco

-¿Tai?-pregunta la menor-Emmm…Matt….quería saber, bueno, ¿ustedes dos son mejores amigos no?-tras recibir un asentimiento del rubio prosigue-bueno… ¿sabes si hay…alguien que le…guste?

Ante la cara de estupefacción de los mayores por la falta de discreción el rubio solo atina a sonreír de medio lado y asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Te gusta Tai Yolei?-pregunta el joven fingiendo desconocimiento del tema-Siempre creí que te gustaba Ken-con aquellas palabras la castaña inicia una risa acompasada del joven mientras a la mencionada se le suben los colores al rostro

-¡Eso no importa!-exclama avergonzada-Es solo que…

El joven notaba los intercambios dudosos de miradas de las adolescentes, prestando mayor interés en las reacciones de aquella con la cual compartía no solo la misma edad sino gustos, intereses e inmemorables recuerdos a su lado, por lo que con una triste sonrisa la arrebata el papel que desde que hizo aparición parecía querer ocultar.

-¿Qué es?-pregunta dándose vuelta para evitar el arrebato del objeto-¿Acaso una carta de amor?

-No es…no lo sé, solo estaba tirada y…como vi que era de Tai, creí que si lo viera sería un golpe muy fuerte a su…orgullo-responde la castaña intentando guardar su nerviosismo frente a la evidencia-no le digas nada, pobre

-¿Yolei nos darías un segundo a solas?-pregunta educadamente el joven mientras la nombrada solo atina a asentir y apartarse por unos instantes de su vista, dejando a los jóvenes de misma edad uno frente al otro en silencio absoluto-No soy tan ingenuo Mimí, no tienes que hacer esto

-No estoy haciendo nada, solo dije que…-intenta responder la muchacha evitando su mirada

-Que las cosas no funcionaran para nosotros no significa que no funcionaran con alguien más ¿sabes? Y él es una buena persona-responde el rubio con la vista baja

Tras esperar unos segundos finalmente responde ella en un susurro-lo sé…pero no es la gran cosa, ni siquiera creo que sea para mí

-Mimí sabes perfectamente lo que voy a decirte-contesta el rubio-eres hermosa, eres inteligente, eres grandiosa…y no hay…un solo muchacho que no vea todo lo bueno que tienes, ¿por qué creer que con él hay alguna diferencia?

-No sé porque me dices estas cosas Matt, lo de nosotros…-intenta hablar ella más es interrumpida

-Se acabó…lo sé-responde decidido el otro-y porque es así quiero que seas feliz con quien de verdad te merezca y consideres te haga feliz, y si…crees que…mi mejor amigo lo hará no voy a detenerte, pero sabes tan bien como yo como están las cosas, así que tú sabrás si te atreves a intentarlo…no siempre se gana

-No debería estar escuchándote si quiera-le contesta mirándolo con la mirada furtiva –Las cosas pasan por algo, a veces no es suficiente el darlo todo para tener un felices por siempre, a veces…ni siquiera se da todo como se cree…y no tiene nada que ver una cosa con otra Matt, sé muy bien como está todo no tienes que decírmelo.

-¿Te gusta él?-se anima a indagar con no solo la mirada, sino el rostro sumido en total aflicción-quiero saberlo al menos

-A Sora…le gusta, lo sabes-responde ella volteando el rostro

-Eso no fue lo que pregunté-contesta tajante

El silencio se mezcla en el ambiente, los jóvenes parecen tan inmersos en sus mundos como en su propia mente, ambos con respuestas pero al mismo tiempo con preguntas pendientes.

-No lo sé-culmina finalmente ella-puede ser que…me sienta atraída, no lo sé.

Si bien ella esperaba alguna reacción de parte del rubio, de todas las posibilidades jamás imaginó la realidad que se plasmaba en estos instantes, porque cualquier exnovio que es dejado muchas veces guarda rencor, ella lo haría de ser abandonada, pero la reacción fue tan distinta a todo lo inimaginable.

Con suma cautela pero a la vez con rapidez, él la rodea con sus brazos, y tras soltarla emana una radiante sonrisa como aquellas de antaño que siempre le dedicó seguido de una leve palmada y revolver su castaño y sedoso cabello.

-Te deseo mucha suerte princesa del drama-le dice divertido-sabes que la batalla será dura

Confundida pero aliviada solo atina a asentir con la cabeza entusiasta, mientras el joven se aleja de ella con un ademán de mano a modo de despedida.

-¡Ey rubio!-le grita a una distancia prudente a lo que él voltea a darle una última mirada mientras nota como la peli morada se aproxima a su amiga- ¡Ten una buena pelea!

Con aquellas palabras suelta una corta carcajada y levanta el pulgar a modo de victoria, para desaparecer de su vista por completo mientras una confundida joven analiza el rostro de su amiga

-¿De qué hablas Mimí? ¿Él por qué habría de luchar?-cuestiona la menor

-Lo conozco tan bien como él a mí Yolei-responde la mayor con una sonrisa sin mirarla-y siempre supe que a él…le gustaba Sora desde niños, tanto como a mi Tai-tras el comentario la receptora ensancha los ojos por la sorpresiva revelación

-¿Entonces…cómo es que ustedes acabaron juntos? –ante la expresión indaga sorprendida la menor confundida

-Amores no correspondidos…es triste ¿no? Quizás hayamos en el otro el consuelo que necesitábamos en aquel momento…porque al final…ni siquiera estamos juntos-dice con una ligera sonrisa mientras unas cuantas lágrimas eran derramadas de sus ojos, sin saber siquiera que el joven de alborotada cabellera en ese mismo instante limpiaba las misma lágrimas que ella ahora derrama, pero que de él brotaron desde que le dijo adiós.


	4. Acertijo

**Hola chicos y chicas, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo, lamento tardar en actualizar, espero les guste la continuación :3**

 **Por cierto...feliz día de la mujer a todas las damas que se encuentren presentes en la lectura del fic, y a todos los chicos, bueno es día de la mujer pero que tengan un día maravilloso también :3**

 **Un saludo a todos, nos estaremos leyendo en los comentarios**

 *****GixKey*****

* * *

 **DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **Acertijo**

La juventud es un lío, ocasionalmente se busca experimentar nuevas sensaciones, emociones, ver la vida de otra manera, pero no siempre las cosas resultan ser como uno espera o desea, sobre todo cuando del amor se trata, para muchas personas que tienen o creen conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos el que exista alguien que los corrompa resulta un remolino.

Ese es el momento de mayor duda en sí mismo del humano, y sobre todo, el momento en que comienzan las confusiones, los miedos, los desafíos. Todo parece inapropiado, negro, extraño, simple y sencillamente incomprensible, allí es donde aparece la cuestión del "qué hacer".

Si bien en una mañana se conocen sucesos relevantes para una persona, evidentemente no todos los casos transcurren al mismo tiempo ni en el mismo lugar, y es así como cupido puede perderse de problemáticas ajenas que ansían una respuesta, ya que durante esa ajetreada mañana, los amores, rumores y líos se presentaron en supremacía.

En una cancha se vislumbran un puñado de jóvenes andantes de un lado a otro detrás del balón, un gran partido se desarrolla en la misma, destacando por sobre todos los líderes de cada grupo quienes toman las riendas del juego, sin embargo, sin lograr un vencedor el silbato suena finalizando el juego en un frustrante empate, más las sonrisas de satisfacción por parte de los jugadores no se hacen esperar, así como un apretón de manos en señal de amistad.

-Han mejorado mucho Davis, cada vez es más complicado jugar contra ustedes-emite un joven alto de tez clara tras el apretón

-Ustedes también, es bueno tener grandes oponentes-exclama el moreno-así mejoramos nuestras habilidades, además jugar contra un equipo débil es aburrido

-Que halagador-responde el locutor sonriente-cuando quieran podemos dar marcha al desempate, será todo un placer reñir contra ustedes

-Entonces no lo dudes Ken, la siguiente semana el desempate-exclama emocionado el moreno mientras lo abraza por sobre el hombro-ahora es momento de celebrar, ¡vamos por malteadas!

-Siempre pensando en comida amigo-respondo el otro con una ligera sonrisa mientras cogen sus maletas y parten del lugar.

-La comida mueve al mundo, algún día seré un hombre rico gracias a la comida, tendré la mejor cadena de restaurantes que existan ya verás-comenta con confianza mirando el cielo el de cabello alborotado-todas las mujeres se enamoraran de mis guisados

-El dicho es al revés Davis, se dice que al hombre se le gana por el estómago-responde divertido el de piel blanca riendo ligeramente-y creo que lo aplicas bastante bien

-¡Pues claro! ¿Qué tal y si me caso con alguien que no sabe cocinar? Eso sería deprimente para mí que me encanta comer de todo, sería un caos-externa con un aura deprimida incrementando la risa de su acompañante-además a ti también te conquistarán así, no deberías reírte

-Hay muchas otras cosas importantes en una mujer antes que sus dotes culinarios Davis-externa orgulloso el pelinegro-como su inteligencia…de la capacidad de pensamiento se distinguen casi todos los rasgos de la persona, es mucho más valioso incluso que la belleza

-Suenas muy cursi ¿sabes?-comenta golpeando sus costillas con burla el moreno-ya me imagino la clase de chica que te gustaría-ante aquello comienza a reír mientras el otro voltea la mirada generando asombro en su amigo-¿acaso a ti…si?-ante la ausencia de respuesta el otro lo coge por el cuello agachándose-¿quién te gusta? ¿La conozco? ¿Es de mi escuela o la tuya?

-N-no se trata de nadie D-davis-externa el chico apenado separándose bruscamente de su adversario-fue solo un comentario, no hay…nadie

-Lo voy a averiguar si no lo dices y no te gustaran mis métodos Ken, es mejor decirlo directamente como todo un hombre…habla-exige el locutor observando a su consternado amigo

-Te lo diré con un acertijo-expresa el otro dubitativo-si aciertas te confirmaré el nombre, de lo contrario te rendirás al respecto

-Acepto, pero tendrás que darme más detalles respecto a eso si acierto-ante la afirmación sonríe divertido el muchacho-adelante

-La luz no es quien te guía, ni te libera de la obscuridad, la pureza te transforma y te conquista en realidad. El amor siempre te ayuda, el conocimiento te ilumina, la valentía es quien te anima hacia quien ya te mencioné, pero recuerda que hablamos del hoy y no del ayer-expresa el joven con una amplia sonrisa-bueno, es todo, mucha suerte amigo, mi ruta es por aquí, nos vemos mañana.

Ante la partida de su amigo y sintiéndose confundido el moreno exclama molesto su nombre mientras lo ve partir, dando sin alternativa alguna rumbo a su morada.

-La luz no te guía…-murmura el chico para sí mismo al caminar-como no te libera de la obscuridad…rayos, debería de decir las cosas sin rodeos-tras esas palabras choca contra un ser al frente suyo-¡rayos!

-Oye, ten más…Davis-expresa la joven de lentes mirando a su compañero-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yolei, hola. Lo siento estaba pensando en algo que me dijeron-explica el joven sonriente-¿estás sola?

-Pues vine con Mimí, pero ella…-sin completar la frase ambos jóvenes observan a la chica acompañada del joven rubio con una mirada seria-está ocupada

-Ya veo, no luce nada bien el panorama entre esos dos-comenta con una mueca el joven-desde su ruptura a veces se siente tenso el ambiente entre ambos

-Concuerdo, pero no hay más que hacer, en lo personal presiento que aun sienten algo el uno por el otro pero…no sé que planean-explica la chica consternada

-Personalmente no creo que sea bueno estar con alguien sino estás seguro de tus sentimientos-emite el chico confiado-yo estoy enamorado de Kari, nunca insistiría con ella sino fuese de ese modo

-Además Tai te golpearía sino fueras enserio con ella-responde burlona la chica ante la mirada furtiva de su amigo-aunque no sé para qué te esfuerzas tanto si ella no tiene ojos para nadie que no sea TK

-Él ni siquiera está intentado ganársela, eso me molesta más que otra cosa-comenta irritado-pero gracias a ello también tengo confianza en que nunca pasaran de ser amigos

-Yo no estaría tan segura-comenta divertida con una sonrisa-deberías rendirte antes de sentirte mal con ello, acepta que Kari no te quiere de esa forma, se un aliado no enemigo que desee mantener distante

-No fastidies mujer-expresa el otro frustrado-Kari es mi luz, mi camino a seguir...ella es…-ante sus palabras el joven enmudece mientras poco a poco va perdiendo color

-¿Davis? ¿Estás bien?-cuestiona la chica preocupada ante el semblante del locutor-¿Davis?

-¡Tú eres pureza!-grita una vez salido del trance mientras gira la vista-¡Y Mimí también!

-¿Eso que tiene ver? Son nuestros emblemas-cuestiona la chica confundida ante la mirada fija del de cabello alborotado

-Ayer…pasado…el hoy es el ahora, entonces no puede ser la antigua, ¡eres tú!-grita asombrado ante la mirada confundida de la chica cambiando su semblante de inmediato-no puede ser, enserio eres tú, increíble

-¿De qué estás…?-intenta hablar la joven más es interrumpida por el muchacho

-¿Pero qué rayos te vió?-expresa confundido ante la indignación de la chica-Bueno no estás mal pero…vaya, nunca pensé que serías tú su clase de chica…o de alguien

-Para tu información soy un gran partido para cualquier muchacho torpe-expresa indignada la chica de lentes-pero un tonto como tu jamás lo sabría apreciar

-Por favor, quisieras que alguien como yo se fijara en ti-dice con aires de grandeza-que te cogiera la mano, un simple beso, un abrazo, cualquier cosa similar

-No tienes esa suerte Davis-expresa molesta mientras el otro hace burla a través de gestos-además…yo no beso cualquier renacuajo, eso es asqueroso

Ante sus palabras el otro se aproxima a la joven acorralándola contra un árbol mientras ambos mantienen la mirada fija de manera furtiva sobre el otro.

-Brincos dieras por un beso mío-externa molesto el joven-pero mi corazón es de Kari y no de una engreída como tú

-Cobarde, eres tan cobarde para ir enserio con Kari y por eso TK te gana sin dar pelea, eres tan cobarde que eres un hablador, y eres tan cobarde que estoy segura que ni siquiera has dado un beso antes-expresa confiada la muchacha ante el rubor creciente del moreno-¡Ja! Cuanta risa y penas me das Dav…

Cualquier palabra o sonido que hubiese intentado emitir la chica fueron reprimidos mordazmente al ser invadida por los labios del joven asombrándola de inmediato mientras el rubor crecía monumentalmente en su rostro al igual que la indignación hasta que fueron separados.

-Jamás me digas cobarde-expresa el chico colocándose correctamente la mochila-y por cierto…creo que te falta practica-emite a modo de burla mientras la chica sonrojada lo mira con molestia

-¡Eres un idiota Davis!-grita indignada la pelimorada oyendo la carcajada del moreno

-Lo que digas…ah por cierto…solo para aclarar, esto no significa absolutamente nada, solo es para que dejes de fastidiarme-dice seriamente mientras la receptora lo iguala

-Jamás podría significar algo que provenga de ti-contesta con seriedad

-Muy bien, al fin y al cabo solo se trata de ti-el joven da marcha más se detiene un instante para mirarla una última vez-por cierto, deberías practicar tus besos porque sé de alguien que estúpidamente desea hacerlo, no la riegues

Ante aquello deja a la joven confundida, aún más de ser posible mientras borra de sus labios lo que considera son los restos de la sensación de besar a su amiga, eliminando culpas y arrepentimientos, por sobre todo para no mirar con dolencia a su mejor amigo por el lío que su orgullo pudo haber producido.


	5. Un verdadero amigo

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **Un verdadero amigo**

-¿En verdad te gusta Izzy?-pregunta asombrado el mayor de todos, aquel al que un amigo acude por consejo cuando se siente en su límite-Bueno, si lo imaginaba pero de eso a aclararlo…

-No lo repitas, ¿bien? Es un secreto y es tonto, pero es que…no puedo…evitarlo-responde abatido el joven pelirrojo con la mirada baja-es tan única que es imposible no verla de esa forma

-Entiendo bien eso-expresa el joven de anteojos recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte del locutor-no me malentiendas, sabes que tengo novia, pero me refiero a que anteriormente también me sentí cautivado por sus encantos.

-Superior Joe…¿te gustaba Mimí cuando fuimos al digimundo?-pregunta directamente el joven pelirrojo dispuesto a no ser evadido mientras el mayor gira la mirada-creo que no fue correcto contarte eso….lo siento

-No no Izzy calma, mira, es cierto, ella me gustaba pero fue cosa de niños-explica el otro acomodando sus gafas-ella es hermosa y lo sabes mejor que nadie, creo que sería mentira si alguno no dijese que se sintió atraído por ella.

-Puede ser…-contesta ido el chico-sin embargo eso no es importante, ella y Matt…todos sabemos la historia-culmina con una mueca ante el nombramiento

-Ellos terminaron amigo, y aun así se llevan como si nada hubiera sucedido entre ellos-argumenta el mayor-es verdad que de vez en cuando el ambiente se siente algo tenso pero es normal, tampoco puede ignorar los hechos, pero se respetan así como a la amistad que tuvieron y entre nosotros no puede ser algo menor a ello

-¿Cómo puedo decir que respeto su amistad si me gusta la exnovia de uno de mis mejores amigos?-cuestiona el mejor apretando las manos con ira contenida-soy de lo peor

-No serás el primero ni el último, y Matt es el perfecto ejemplo, anduvo con Mimí es cierto, pero también le gustó Sora, sino es que aún le gusta, por ello siempre debatía con Tai-toma asiento delante de una pequeña mesa cogiendo entre sus manos un vaso con agua-o mira a TK y Davis, siempre peleados por Kari quien lleva la lucha interna de dos amores, así como Yolei, que si bien Ken es más de su agrado tiene cierta simpatía con Davis

-Observas mucho a las personas Joe…-comenta el joven asombrado-más de lo que creí

-Soy el mayor y dije que los cuidaría, así que aunque no lo digan reconozco cuando tienen alguna precaria y el amor es un tema protagónico de éstas, usualmente o están muy felices o en completa agonía al respecto

-¿Crees que sean tonterías de nosotros?-pregunta el pelirrojo

-No lo creo, el amor siempre será un tema complicado y cada quien tiene su propia forma de resolverlo, además va acorde a sus personalidades-explica con gracia el joven-por ejemplo, Takeru es pésimo hablando pero a su vez perfecto con las palabras…siempre que estén escritas, por ello no se ha confesado a Kari, Matt por su parte a través de la música expresa todo lo que siente y que su soledad momentánea le deja pensar, Tai es atrabancado por naturaleza así que siempre improvisa debido a la nobleza de su forma de ser, Ken es demasiado penoso para decir o hacer algo así que solo espera bajo las sombras a tener no un empujonsito, uno enorme para actuar y…-

-Entiendo, entiendo, entiendo, nos conoces bastante-interrumpe el joven de cabello alborotado-me sorprende que no hayas querido intentar algo con alguna de las muchachas, al fin parece que todos han sido cautivados por ellas, pero creo que nos desviamos del tema.

-Es cierto, el tema central era que te gusta Mimi tanto como para sonrojarte apenas exclamo dicho hecho-comenta bromista ante la mirada de rencor de su acompañante-si quieres mi consejo sería que te arriesgues y te acerques, no como un amigo más, creo que es tiempo de que te note como hombre si esperas conseguir algo.

-Ella no creo que me vea de esa manera Joe, ella…-intenta explicar el joven

-Ese es el punto, date a notar, no sería una mala idea si pretendes llegar a algo, de lo contrario seguirás estancado como el buen amigo consejero de su mal de amores.

El silencio se hizo presente entre los muchachos, el notar como se estima la auto nominación fue sin duda el golpe más duro pero directo que pudo haberle brindado su colega, sin embargo, puestas las cartas sobre la mesa nadie se atrevía a emitir palabra.

-Se hace tarde…-emite el pelirrojo-me voy a mi casa, gracias por escucharme Joe-dice con una tenue sonrisa que es inmediatamente correspondida, sin embargo antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta observa fijamente a su adversario y compañero-tal vez es tarde para decirlo pero hubieras sido un gran…adversario, sin embargo eres muy buen amigo, tu emblema te queda muy bien.

El acompañante no hace más que sonreír con amargura sin emitir respuesta….un gran amigo…es lo que resuena en su cabeza pensando en cuan buen amigo podría ser…una persona que aun con novia se fija en quien fue su primer amor de niños, o el quien con novia se reúsa a plenitud a renunciar a esos ojos hipnotizantes y esa candente sonrisa que embelesa a todo aquel que se acople….el…aquel que había perturbado el sueño de su "amiga" robando un casto beso mientras debería haberla protegido de infractores terceros sin que ella pensara en que justamente el que portaba el emblema de la sinceridad, era quien más osaba sus labios carmín.

FLASH BACK

La compañía de tus amigos es lo que más se disfruta cuando te sientes enfermo, molesto, deprimido, y eso era justo lo que le ocurría a esa niña tan exageradamente llamativa, para él ella simplemente era tan encantadora que toda niña le tenía envidia y por ende, le hacían malos comentarios, todos injustos e innecesarios, ese era el consuelo que siempre le daba, y esta vez no era la excepción.

La pobre e indefensa castaña había tolerado tragarse sus lágrimas hasta haberlo encontrado en el parque, esperándolo, tras solo haber recibido un simple mensaje de texto que decía "Parque al sol", lo cual solo indicaba que una vez concluida la escuela se verían en un mismo punto que siempre culminaban juntos…y ahí estaba él…esperándola.

-¿Qué?-pregunta el joven con una sonrisa mientras ella baja la guardia de a poco relajando sus hombros y apartando la llorosa mirada

-Las odio-emite ella en un susurro y sin más se larga a sus brazos apañándose de la camisa blanca que portaba el muchacho mientras lo bañaba en lágrimas, mientras, a su vez, el chico jugaba con los caireles que se le formaban en su sedoso cabello-¡Todas ellas son unas tontas! ¡Las odio!

-No desesperes, ya te lo he dicho…te tienen envidia-explica el de gafas-ignóralas para mostrarles como triunfas ante su envidia

Faltaron unos minutos para que la chica se calmara y finalmente dejase de llorar, sin embargo, evitando marcharse como siempre lo hacían una vez que estaba tranquila, se recostaron bajo un árbol que ofrecía una bellísima y reconfortable sombra, dejando reposar su cabeza sobre el hombre de él y cayendo de inmediato a los brazos de Morfeo.

El joven, acalorado y cubierto por un tenue rojizo de los rayos del sol, rebuscó en su mochila su termo de agua, que al estar vacío contempla el pequeño bebedero del parque, así que con sumo cuidado deposita la cabeza de su acompañante sobre la mochila sin despertarla para ir por algo refrescante.

Una vez de regreso la observa, tan simple pero complicada, tan decidida pero temerosa, tan Mimí la princesa…sin pensárselo demasiado hizo algo que pocos creerían por la actitud del muchacho, se hincó…y más allá de eso, posó sus labios sobre los de ellas, robando aquel acto que jamás daría por enterado como primer beso, disfrutando cada segundo en los cuales presenció esa textura, sintiendo el choque de electricidad en su cuerpo por un acto tan poco ético…pero feliz. Y todo eso quedaría en su memoria porque jamás desvelaría su secreto….le robó su primer beso a Mimí.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Si tan solo supieras cuan mal amigo puedo ser-dice para sí mismo el joven de anteojos-porque para aquel entonces…yo ya sabía que tanto ella como Matt sentían algo el uno por el otro…y aun así la besé.

Con una amarga sonrisa, el joven se levanta de su puesto dispuesto a encerrarse en su cuarto para evitar la meditación, que si bien dejaba rememorar aquel momento, también lo hacía los atisbos de culpa…y para este tiempo, ya no necesitaba de aquello.

* * *

 **Hola a todo el mundo, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, me resulta bastante complicado últimamente, pero espero que les guste lo que tengo aquí y trataré por todos los medios publicar más seguido. Muchas gracias a las personas que han hecho comentarios o me mandan mensajes, la verdad es que me motiva para seguir con esto, pero en fin, eso es todo por ahora :3 Espero hayan disfrutado la historia Saludos :3**

 *****GixKey*****


	6. Perfume

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **Perfume**

En el mundo existen tres clases de personas, están los tímidos y reprimidos que optan por pasar desapercibidos para la sociedad ya que temen tanto que no gustan de otorgar opiniones, hasta de su propia sombra desconfían; luego están los orgullosos y seguros de sí mismos, aquellos que caminan adornando todo y a todos con sus palabras, un simple discurso bastaba para ganarse a la gente, aunado a su sonrisa angelical; después…después estaba Mimí, la chica más irrespetuosa cuando de la verdad se tratase, aquella que por muy buenas que fueran sus intenciones podía lastimarte con total inocencia en el proceso, alguien con un ego tan elevado que nunca se quedaba con nada para sí misma, al final, su pecho no era bodega….frase muy común que citaba.

Bueno, irónicamente esa misma muchacha tan segura de sí misma, aquella bella mujer que siempre ha tenido pretendientes por doquier se encontraba oculta entre los casilleros de la escuela dispuesta a no dejarse vencer por el temor, y sin embargo seguía allí, observando cual alcohol al chico de alborotados cabellos y tez morena mientras dejaba su ropa deportiva en el mismo, perfumándose un poco y finalmente cerrando sus casilleros….y ella allí, parada detrás de unos cuantos más sin haberse atrevido a encararlo con su carta de amor. Pero, ¿Qué hacer o decir? Darle una respuesta de frente era vergonzoso ya que él no había dicho nada directamente y las cartas por mucho que recibieran nunca fueron lo suyo, solo había escrito una al rubio con el que se salía y simplemente le costó dos semanas y muchos dolores de cabeza acompañados con vergüenza el poder redactar algo decente…eso y la pequeñota ayuda del hermano menor de los rubios quien entre leves y risueñas risas la acompañó día y noche para remediar su tragedia.

Ahora bien, no valía el rememorar aquellos momentos, debía concentrarse en su presente, así que sacudiendo su cabeza y tomando valor del vacío caminó con rumbo fijo al casillero donde anteriormente se postraba el joven. Olía a su esencia, aquella que desprendía esa carta tan intensamente romántica que traía consigo, jamás creyó que Tai pudiera ser así de cursi, fue verdaderamente una sorpresa considerándolo testarudo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Removió entre las cosas de su mochila para finalmente sacar la carta y darle una leída rápida a tan maravilloso contenido.

"Linda.

Debo decirte que no sé cómo comenzar, la duda de si sentirás lo mismo que yo me acongoja demasiado, cada día que pasa temo en que se note en mi ser lo mucho que me gustas y por tanto tiempo me has gustado, no tienes ni una remota idea de lo mucho que te he observado.

Nos conocimos a muy temprana edad, te vi y te traté como una niña, como una amiga más, pero ahora hemos crecido ambos, el tiempo que transcurrimos ha sido juntos, y debo decir que fui un idiota al no notar antes cuanto habías cambiado. Eres demasiado hermosa, en definitiva no quedaron rastros de esa niña de antaño, eres una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, tus curvas tan definidas, tu aroma tan sutil pero poderoso, tu sonrisa radiante al igual que tus ojos, me encanta todo de ti. Tu actitud me ha conquistado, y te digo lo que pienso de esta forma porque no he reunido el valor necesario para decirlo de frente, sé que no tiene sentido puesto mi emblema pero no hay mayor reto para mí que tu presencia…lo digo enserio….me gustas mucho hermosa.

Tai"

Tras aquello el color invadía su rostro y oprime la carta ante su pecho sintiendo esa alegría tan grande de ver como el castaño pensaba de esa forma sobre ella, nunca se supo fea, pero tampoco lo suficientemente hermosa ante sus ojos…no los de Tai, para ella siempre pensó que sería Sora, su amiga pelirroja que tenía un corazón de oro, pero ella no quería dar ningún paso y lo sabía, así que ahora la partida tendría un tercer jugador…ella misma. No traicionaría a su amiga, ella no tuvo el valor, sentía un poco de culpa pero aclararía ante todo que el mundo se mueve por amor.

Decidida sacó una hoja de papel para escribir palabras simples como contenido, para expresar su respuesta y corta respuesta ante tal declaración, algo claro:

"Tai.

También me gustas.

Mimí"

Perfumando un poco el pequeño trozo de papel lo introduce al casillero por una rendija, mirando el contenido caer hasta un tope, suspirando para sacar su nerviosismo y frustración. De inmediato las alertas la acompañan, al recibir un saludo cordial por parte de aquel que justo ahora causaba estrés absoluto en su persona.

-¿Qué tal Mimí?-habla con su alegría característica en la voz el joven castaño exaltando a la muchacha.

-¡Tai!...yo…bien, yo….hola-dice torpemente causando la risa del joven quien se acerca a ella olfateando su presencia-¿Qué…pasa?

-Hueles muy bien, me gusta ese aroma-dice con cortesía causando el sonrojo de la joven-¿Qué haces aquí? La siguiente clase está por empezar

-Lo sé, solo…venía…por…un lápiz que se me quedó en mi casillero…¿y tú?-pregunta tratando de vacilar en el tema

-Claro-contesta con extrañez el joven, vine por una toalla, luego del partido de hace un momento estoy exhausto, vine a dejar mi uniforme pero olvidé sacar la toalla, el calor es insoportable, así que si me permites…

-¡No!-emite ella al ver el intento de su amigo por querer moverla del lugar haciendo sonar el golpe por apegarse en extremo al casillero espantando al joven-digo, no es necesario….el…el salón tiene aire acondicionado, no la necesitas

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero…¿estás bien? Te ves rara-cuestiona preocupado-¿ocurrió algo?

-No, bueno…ammm…es solo que…acabo de…-dispuesta a tocar el tema sin dejarse acobardar lo mira de forma seria a los ojos-Tai vi lo que escribiste…esa carta

El joven agranda sus orbes en completo asombro mientras el color invade su rostro y ella empieza a relajar de a poco los hombros.

-¿La viste?-pregunta recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de ella-No creí que…la verías, pensé que…que…

-Era imposible no verla, enserio me gustó, creo que fue muy…romántica-expresa en mayor confianza

-¿De…verdad?-pregunta el joven con timidez recibiendo otro asentimiento a lo que suspira relajado-¿Y ella?

Su cara no pudo evitar contrariarse ante el planteamiento-¿ella?

-Si, ella…Sora….¿te dijo algo? ¿le gustó la carta?-pregunta consternado dejando en un peor estado a la muchacha que apretaba sus puños con frustración detrás de su espalda

-Escribiste la carta para…¿Sora?-intenta confirmar la chica

-Sí, ella…bueno, hablé con Matt el otro día y me dio el ánimo que necesitaba, en verdad…en verdad me gusta y…-el joven desvía su mirada sonrojado-¿te dijo algo?

La chica no podía emitir palabra…era para Sora, entonces ¿por qué estaba entre sus cosas? No tenía ningún sentido, a menos que…aquel día que sacó sus cosas del casillero tenía en posesión suya la chaqueta de su amiga que cordialmente decidió guardarle durante las practicas, seguramente al sacarla la carta cayó de su bolsillo sin notarlo y ahora…estaba totalmente abochornada y al borde del llanto.

-Creo que necesito agua, dame un momento-dijo el joven colocando la clave para abrir su casillero en un segundo intento apanicando a la chica quien lo empujó rápidamente apegándose al lugar, colocando su mano antes de que éste fuese sellado-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-cuestiona molesto

-Eres un torpe, no necesitas hacer este tipo de cosas, si alguien te gusta debes…debes decirlo de frente, ella estaría mejor así, sin…confusiones-expresa acallando un jadeo por las lágrimas contenidas mientras él la observa preocupado

-Mimí…-intenta decir pero ella lo interrumpe cubriéndole los ojos

-Vete, ella está…en la biblioteca, seguro sigue allí, anda ve y…dile lo que sientes….apúrate-indica girándolo para no ser vista mientras las gruesas lágrimas cubren su rostro-ve y…no voltees nunca

Ante el asombro del joven este comienza decidido a caminar a la salda mientras escucha los sollozos de su amiga.

-¿Vas a estar bien?-pregunta sin darse vuelta el chico

-Sí, tengo…mis propios problemas de amor, descuida-tras un asentimiento el chico avanza más el llamado de ella lo detiene una última vez-¡Tai!...si le haces daño iré a darte una verdadera paliza que desearas no haber nacido.

El no dijo nada, ella tampoco pidió una respuesta…solo lo dejó ir, se sentía triste y sola, se sentía torpe, pero sobre todo se sintió derrotada, no empezaba su lucha y no sería necesario esforzarse demás…la brillantes de los orbes del chico ante la mención de su mejor amiga le dio las respuestas a todo…la quería de verdad. Y ella no sería quien se interpusiera en su camino.

Suspirando con pesar abre el casillero para sacar su carta y guardarla en su mochila una vez más habiéndola partido en dos del coraje que la albergaba ahora, pero no con Tai ni con Sora, y en ese momento tampoco consigo misma, sino con cierto rubio que la había motivado tanto a ella como al castaño de luchar…por haberla incentivado cuando al otro lo había alejado todavía más…las lágrimas fueron borradas con frustración y ese destello de tristeza fue reemplazado por la ira…tenía un nuevo rumbo…ir a buscar a Ishida. Debía darle cuentas por su fracaso…aunque sabía que ni él tenía la culpa.


	7. El beso de ella

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **El beso de ella**

El primer beso es un momento mágico para cualquier chica, es aquel instante en que sentimos que todo desaparece y solo se encuentra el chico ante nosotras, incluso nosotras mismas volamos en nuestra extensa fantasía que sentimos el no existir. Para bien o para mal siempre sucede así, tengas un buen o mal recuerdo…¿y el mío? El mío fue fantástico, tuve la oportunidad de ser besada por aquel chico que por años me gustó, mi compañero de juegos, de aventuras y tonterías sin límite…TK…mi mejor amigo. Y fue todo lo que podía haber imaginado y más…fue perfecto.

No he podido dejar de pensar en aquello desde que sucedió, literalmente es lo único que aborda mi mente en estos días…

FLASH BACK

La tarde transcurría con normalidad, todo estaba en su lugar, mi madre en la cocina preparando la merienda y Takeru y yo sentados en la sala riendo mientras veíamos televisión y teníamos unos cuantos juegos de mesa regados en el centro mientras entre ratos conversábamos amenamente con mi madre.

Muchos chicos de hoy en día no se atreven a platicar con los padres de sus amigos, pero TK siempre fue diferente, prácticamente se ha criado con mi hermano y conmigo al igual que Matt, tal es así que sus presencias aquí son una simple costumbre. Los últimos mencionados acababan de marchar a un partido de futbol contra algunos amigos, claro que a regañadientes del rubio debido a que lo suyo nunca había sido el deporte, aunque si la fuerza bruta. Por tal, TK y yo nos quedamos en la comodidad que ofrecía el aire acondicionado y unas cuantas golosinas mientras mi madre reía con nosotros.

-¿Entonces en verdad sabes preparar un pastel?-pregunta mi madre ligeramente asombrada

-Así es, algo bueno aprendí de mi hermano, y como dirían por ahí, el alumno superó al maestro-se jacta graciosamente el rubio mientras evoca nuestras risas-con mucho gusto preparé uno para ustedes

-Sería magnífico, aunque...-inicia mi madre con una sonrisa sugestiva y una mirada inquisidora-si sabes prepararlo, ¿por qué hace dos semanas rogaste junto con Kari que YO hiciera un elaboradísimo pastel super delicioso?

Ante el comentario el rubor aparece en las mejillas del mencionado mientras rasca sutilmente su mejilla con el dedo mirando hacia otro lado mientras yo continuo riendo por su descuido-Bueno…diría que es porque…m-me gusta mucho como cocina usted se-señora Yagami…lo siento-culmina con una apenada sonrisa conmoviendo a mi madre que en ningún instante estuvo molesta

-Eres adorable Takeru, no te mortifiques mi niño, solo estoy jugando contigo-explica ella con una gran sonrisa-sabes que adoro complacerte, a ambos.

-Eres cruel mamá, pobre TK-digo entre risas-creo que se puso más blanco de lo que es-con aquello todos siguen riendo, el ambiente en nuestra casa siempre es así.

-Bueno niñitos sonrisas, tengo que salir así que los dejaré solos un rato, pórtense bien ¿de acuerdo?-emite mientras se quita el delantal que traía puesto y coloca unos platos frente a nosotros con botanas-coman mucho y diviértanse-seguido de ello deposita un casto beso en nuestras mejillas

-¿A dónde irá? ¿Necesita ayuda?-pregunto con una sonrisa mientras ella arroja otro beso

-Descuida, voy a tardar un rato, tu tía está algo enferma y me he ofrecido a ayudarla a cuidarla y en el hogar, ya tienen la comida hecha, solo caliéntenla cuando sientan hambre ¿si? Lo mismo para sus hermanos, los quiero-seguido de eso cierra la puerta y en el ventanal observamos su partida quedándonos en silencio.

-Tu madre es muy agradable, siempre que dice eso me hace sentir como de la familia-dice mi rubio amigo con la sonrisa tallada en el rostro-aunque es un poco extraño porque eso nos convertiría en hermanos

-Oye tu pareces mi hermano-le respondo de inmediato captando su atención-cumples con todos los requisitos: eres paranoicamente celoso cuando un muchacho se me acerca, me sobreproteges demasiado, asustas a terceros que crees me pueden hacer daño y mucho más-emito entre risas mientras el rubor sube a tus mejillas por segunda vez durante el día

-E-eso no es…yo…jum-emites un bufido de falsa ofensa causando el incremento de mi risa-no deberías reírte, además yo no soy celoso y tampoco nada de lo otro

-Por favor TK, todos saben que somos un dúo inseparable, y la última vez que un muchacho se me acercó lo fulminaste con la mirada y el pobresito escapó, por poco y armas una escena

-No es mi culpa que atraigas cobardes-dices en defensa incrementando mi risa-ya es suficiente, vamos a ver televisión-dices mientras tomas lugar en el sillón indignado para mi gran diversión por lo que me recuesto en el mismo reposando mi cabeza sobre tu pecho acurrucada mientras alzas los brazos apenado

-No te enojes, ¿si?-digo con dulzura mientras esquivas la mirada asintiendo derrotada aumentando mi alegría por lo que rodeo tu cuello con mis brazos a la par que trueno un beso en tu mejilla seguido de una risa-eres el mejor de todos

-Estás loca Kari-dices riendo mientras alborotas mi cabello-¿qué tienes ganas de hacer?-cuestionas mientras giras tu cuerpo para abrazarme un poco mejor mientras analizo las cosas para cruzar mi mirada con la tuya en complicidad-¡Cartas!

Seguido de ello nos acomodamos en el suelo nuevamente, uno delante del otro con una mirada decisiva y llena de emoción. Esta es una de las cosas que no comentamos con nuestra familia puesto que no les agradan mucho los juegos de apuestas, aunque las nuestras son demasiado simplonas como para aterrar a alguien.

-¿Quieres hacerlo interesante?-preguntas confiado a lo que asiento maldosamente-¿Qué tal si apostamos algo diferente esta vez?

-¿Qué tienes en mente Takaishi?-pregunto confiada

-Velo como una sorpresa, no puedes hacer ni objetar nada, yo haré lo que se me ocurra si resulto vencedor, pero sino, es lo mismo, puedes hacer lo que quieras y no rechistaré, ¿te parece?-con aquello solo asiento mientras él sonríe.

Jugamos un rato, y finalmente al momento de la verdad…resultó victorioso ese rubio molestoso que tanto quiero, por lo que solo suspiré en rendición mientras el reía maléficamente.

-Espero estés preparada porque lo que quiero es…que seas mi porrista personal en los próximos partidos que tenga hasta la gran final-dice dejándome pasmada por ello

-Pero siempre voy a animarte, no entiendo la…-expreso confundida más me callas posando tu dedo sobre mis labios haciéndome sonrojar

-Dije animadora personal, ¿comprendes? De uniforme y pompones-dices maliciosamente mientras mi rubor incrementan intentando replicar-¡Perdiste la apuesta Yagami! Es lo justo-guiñas el ojo en confianza mientras suspiro derrotada

El resto del día nos la pasamos entre platicas semi recostados en el sillón y otras más en el suelo, pero nunca dejamos de conversar, pero estaba atareada con una duda.

-Oye, no entiendo algo-emito captando tu atención-¿por qué una porrista?

-¿Sigues con eso? Vamos Kari, perdiste, acéptalo así sin más-dices con una sonrisa revolviendo mi cabello

-Lo hago pero…tiene que haber un porqué y quiero saberlo al menos, dime, ¿si?-digo con dulzura mientras noto un leve nerviosismo en ti-¿TK?

-Pues…-suspiras derrotado mientras miras el suelo cubriendo tu rostro con el torso de tu mano-antes llegaste a ser animadora, supongo que…me quedé con ese recuerdo de la primaria, era…bueno…me…gus…taba que fueras a animarme de esa manera

Te observo con asombro mientras el sonrojo invade ambos rostros esquivando nuestras miradas a toda costa sin saber cómo continuar la conversación, pero noto como aprietas con fuerza tu puño arrugando tu camiseta, para cualquiera sería un punto del nerviosismo pero se muy bien que es más que eso, te conozco de toda la vida para saber que no deseaste externar aquello, así que siento algo de culpa por haberte hecho explicarme

-Me…gusta verte en tus partidos cuando me…saludas solo a mí-emito con una leve y apenada sonrisa para apaciguar el ambiente mientras veo como tomas una delas cartas del póker depositando un beso en ella y dándomele en el acto-¿para qué fue…?

-Siempre…bueno…debes llevarla contigo en cada juego, es…representará más que solo un saludo, después de todo serás como mi fan número uno, y…es un beso de la fortuna-dices con una tímida sonrisa que me contagias y seguido doy un ligero y casto beso sobre la carta sonrojándote por completo-¿Qué h…haces?

-Es como una doble fortuna ¿no?-digo divertida mientras suspiras derrotado riendo

-Eres demasiado distraída Hikari, no puedes ir por ahí haciendo eso-dices mientras tomas mi mejilla para peñiscarla-eso es como un beso ind…solo no lo hagas

-Suenas tan primerizo diciendo lo del beso indirecto-digo riendo mientras despeinas mi cabellera-

-Habló la experta seguramente-emites en burla sonrojadome-¿lo ves? No te hagas la niña grande porque estás muy lejos de ello-tras el comentario me abrazas para apegarme a ti como tanto me gusta mientras inhalo tu aroma

-Si dejaras de espantarme pretendientes al igual que Tai no tendría este problema-te digo burlona-así que básicamente es tu culpa señor popularidad, que tu hayas hecho muchas cosas no significa que yo también

-Eres puras habladurías Hikari, eres inexperta ¿y?-dices agachando tu cabeza para conectar nuestras miradas más la corta distancia que nos separa genera un repentino enmudecimiento-..Así estás bien…debes guardar ese momento para alguien especial

El ver tus orbes no hace otra cosa más que sentirme respingar, la cercanía…es…demasiada por lo que sin pensarlo muerdo mis labios involuntariamente mientras percibo por nuestra posición el acelerado latir no solo de mi corazón sino también del tuyo.

-¿Y quién podría…ser ese alguien?...-emito en ligero susurro

Siento tu penetrante mirada, es una combinación que no había visto, tu dulzura acostumbrada mezclada con cierta seriedad, como que…de pronto te siento más…masculino, si bien estoy consciente de cuanto has crecido en estos años contigo no había sentido la necesidad de notarte un poco más allá de lo normal.

-Kari…-dices rozando suavemente tu mano por mis brazos mientras cierro los ojos suspirando y al tratar de abrirlos noto como cada vez estás más y más cerca, hasta…sentir esa suavidad en mi rostro. Tomó un minuto analizarlo y ser consiente que era besada por tus labios, fue algo muy dulce, sentía la presión que ejercí sobre tu brazo al momento del beso, y como pese a la situación tomaste con tu brazo libre mi mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos, pero así como vino la sensación se fue y nos separamos lentamente abriendo los ojos con una lentitud asombrosa, como tratando de quedarnos con ese recuerdo en mente.

El silencio se extendía y nuestras miradas confusas de no saber cómo un mero abrazo terminó de esa forma nos confundía aún más, más fuiste tú el que retomó el camino.

-Kari yo…eso…lo de hace un momento fue…-te intento mirar así como tu a mí pero la vergüenza es tanta que no podemos cruzar los orbes-yo…

-Descuida-digo tenuemente sin saber que comentar y noto enseguida tu cercanía por lo que nerviosamente cierro los ojos, pero el segundo beso que recibo no fue como el primero sino en la frente con suma cautela y una dulce sonrisa, mientras sujetas mi mano entre las tuyas

El silencio abrupto se rompe de forma repentina al llegar nuestros hermanos al hogar haciendo que no solo nos soltemos las manos, sino que tomemos distancia cubiertos por el rojo vivo mientras los muchachos sueltan una amena plática y risas ante nuestra incomodidad. Pero tras unas leves miradas y unas tímidas sonrisas tratamos de incorporarnos a la conversación…ya platicaremos a fondo después.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Lamentablemente no todo es tan sencillo, ya sea por arrepentimiento o por cualquier tontería, he intentado platicar con TK y nunca sede. Me huye apenas me ve o inventa alguna excusa para posponerlo inculcando que es urgente…y finalmente hoy aun por teléfono me da el avión. Estoy cansada de eso, estoy molesta, parecía el príncipe perfecto y rompe mi nube de esta forma, no lo quiero aceptar, se supone que fue bonito y especial…aunque claro, teniendo el más experiencia que yo no debería sorprenderme.

Más mi teléfono suena para abrir paso a un mensaje de mi mayor consejera, puesto que apenas llegué a mi casa ese día hablé tanto con Yolei para contarle lo sucedido que su mensaje finalmente me confundió aún mas

"¿Y si también fue su primer beso? El nunca afirmó tener experiencia, tal vez no sabe cómo manejarlo"

¿Su primer beso? Es cierto, fui yo quien supuso que no lo había sido pero…el mío también lo fue. Llena de dudas pero decidida parto a su casa que está no muy lejos de la mía, para ser recibida por su madre como pocas veces sucede, escuchando pequeñas rabietas provenir de su cuarto y al llegar finalmente tras su puerta escucho una conversación que tal vez no debía con su hermano.

-Porque no es lo mismo-dice frustrado Takeru-no es lo mismo jugar con ella al príncipe y la princesa, a la comidita o los exploradores, no es lo mismo abrazarla o tomarla de la mano para sentirla cerca o como muestra de cariño, no es lo mismo decirle que luce bonita aun cuando se siente fodonga y para mi luce cual reina, no es lo mismo que ir al cine a ver juntos una película mientras nuestras manos se rozan sutilmente y mi corazón se acelera con ese simple toque…¡la besé!¡simplemente no es lo mismo!-afirma con verdadera frustración mientras suspira al finalizar su pesar-y no puedo hacer simplemente lo mismo de siempre y fingir que no me doy cuenta de ello mientras que por dentro me invade el maldito pánico de qué podrá estar pensando o si le habrá gustado tanto como a mí.

-¿Temes que te rechace cierto?-pregunta Matt -te diré una sola cosa torpe-dice mientras se levanta para salir del cuarto-no es lo mismo que hagas todo eso con una chica común que solo pretendía coquetear contigo a hacerlo con ella, con Hikari Yagami con quien has estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo una pequeña oportunidad para decirle que desde que tienes 8 años te gusta…sí, tienes razón…en definitiva no es lo mismo…y está claro que ella no es la misma que otras chicas

Tras aquello la puerta se abre mientras el rubio mayor me observa con una sonrisa y coloca su mano sobre mi hombro para darme un empujón a la puerta, a lo que titubeante golpeo con suavidad mientras soy recibida por el rubio que tanto dolor de cabeza me está dando mientras observo como palidece a su vez que se pinta cual rojo vivo balbuceando cosas incomprensibles, siendo yo la que finalmente entabla el tema.

-Takeru…


	8. ¿Sutil o coqueta?

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **¿Sutil o coqueta?**

Labial rosa…labial naranja….labial rosa…o naranja

Me los había probado ya unas tres veces cada uno y ninguno me bastaba, en general es normal en una chica utilizar algún brillo de labios con o sin color, solo para humectarlos o por si deseas resaltarlos desde una forma sutil hasta una coqueta…o simplemente por costumbre.

Decidiendo optar por la sutileza aplico nuevamente el naranja, y ahora sí, me destino a la ropa, una falda hasta la rodilla con pomposos holanes color azul, y una blusa no muy ceñida al cuerpo color rosa para darle un toque informal y no parecer que me esforcé tanto en elegir atuendo, arreglo mi cabello una última vez y rocío un poco de perfume para dirigirme a la puerta.

…Volteo al espejo analizando el outfit, y con velocidad tomo un trozo de servilleta para cambiar lo que no me gusta…y vuelvo al labial rosa…tal vez no sea tan malo ser un poco coqueta de vez en cuando.

Tras una corta despedida a mi madre me aproximo a la entrada del local donde encuentro a ese chico de alborotada cabellera esperando mi llegar. Respiro hondo y sujeto fuertemente mi bolso para salir al encuentro y saludarlo con una tenue sonrisa.

-Hola Tai-le digo amigablemente mientras siento como me inspecciona con la mirada mientras sonrío levemente de lado con timidez-¿Y? ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-H-hola…pues…no se ammmm….¿quieres ir por un helado?-pregunta con torpeza a lo que asiento con la cabeza para dar marcha mientras nos hundimos en un silencio espeso.

Supongo que ambos estamos conscientes de que no se trata de una salida normal de amigos, que no vamos a jugar juntos un partido de futbol, pero…¿sería esto una cita? Nunca dijimos eso como tal, incluso el mensaje que recibí fue escrito por Matt pero…si Tai enserio quiere salir pues, no está mal la idea, nos conocemos desde siempre y…el que haya considerado mi presencia como algo…lindo es sorpresivo.

Desde la lista de las mixtas no pude evitar querer verme más femenina, siempre me habían molestado por ello, al tener el cabello corto y practicar distintos deportes, al no maquillarme o arreglarme tanto como otras compañeras siempre me ví menos femenina en comparación, y luego Tai…supongo que pudo haber sido por lastima pero la reacción que tuvo tras la burla de aquel muchacho me hizo ilusionarme con lo contrario, que me vé como una verdadera chica. Que puede notar lo femenina y discreta que intento ser…y eso me gustó mucho.

Noto su vestimenta con discreción, un pantalón y camisa negra, percibo que incluso lleva el rocío de un perfume delicioso y sumamente varonil, luce realmente atractivo….y lo hizo para verme.

-¿De chocolate con maní?-pregunta una voz a la lejanía de mis pensamientos haciéndome reaccionar.

-¿Perdona?-cuestiono aturdida

-¿Estás bien Sora?-me preguntas preocupado a lo que asiento y me recibes con una sonrisa-Decía que ¿si está bien un helado de chocolate con maní para ti?

-Si, es mi favorito-digo sonriente a lo que pagas y me haces entrega del helado-Gracias, sabes muy bien lo que me gusta

-No por nada somos amigos de la infancia-dices confiado mientras esquivas de la nada la mirada-tu…luces muy linda así

-Gracias-digo con un leve sonrojo-tu también te ves bien…además…huele muy rico ese aroma

-Fue idea de Matt-dices rascando tu mejilla derecha-dijo que tenía que estar presentable si te veía, es un experto en cosas como esta supongo

-Tai, esto….-intento tomar valor para preguntar finalmente-¿esto es una cita?-lo miro a los ojos con la duda marcada en el rostro mientras el duda un poco al responder

-Eso…eso creo…¿está bien para ti que lo sea?-preguntas algo temeroso por lo que tras meditarlo unos segundos asiento y suspiras aliviado-me alegro que así sea

La charla fue amena y sin un rumbo fijo a lo romántico, convivimos y caminamos un largo recorrido como siempre, salvo por la aclaración inicial de ser en un aspecto romántico nada se sentía diferente.

-Tai-te nombro captando tu atención-¿para qué querías verme hoy?-pregunto extrañada

-Pues…mmmm…quería verte y…bueno….yo….siento, siento que quiero preguntarte algo….ammm-los nervios te atontan fácilmente más procedes a charlar un poco más-espero que no te haya molestado lo de….aquella vez, en realidad, pues, bueno…tu entiendes

Con una sutil sonrisa de agrado asiento-gracias, eso…fue muy lindo de tu parte

-Sabes, el día de hoy se siente muy común-dices pensando de la misma forma que yo-pero…al mismo tiempo lo siento demasiado diferente, yo….para ser franco, mi corazón no ha parado de palpitar desde que te ví, y eso…es muy vergonzoso de admitir así que no creo volver a decirlo

Una risita escapa de mis labios ganándome otra de tus tantas sonrisas dulces que sueles dedicarme últimamente.

-Pero sobre todo, bueno, el decir "cita" siento que hace que todo cambie, claro que nos conocemos de siempre y era lógico pensar en pasar un bonito momento a lado del otro, y quizás lo he hecho muy común pero eso es porque siento que contigo ya he vivido de todo

-Tai…-susurro sonrojada en mi asombro

-Hemos viajado juntos, hemos ido a parques, museos, la escuela, visitado la casa del contrario, e incluso hemos dormido juntos y…-tras aquello el rubor no solo sube a tu rostro sino al mío por lo subjetivo del comentario-q-quiero decir, osea, no en el sentido de…

-S-si, entiendo, te…hablas de…-intentando componer un comentario inocente

-Del mismo cuarto, osea, bueno que..nosotros…que pasamos la noche juntos…no, que…compartimos…cuarto, no eso tampoco, yo….-el color sube y sube en ambos rostros por lo que optas por eliminar el comentario-¡Sabes a que me refiero! A…¡fin!...como sea…tal vez no, no se sienta especial, pero…creeme que me la he pasado bien y…Sora…yo, yo realmente pienso en ti de manera…pues…diferente…para mi….bueno…

-Tai entiendo la idea, nos la pasamos bien juntos, y a decir verdad si ha sido…agradable-te respondo con una sonrisa dulce-para serte sincera me sentí algo emocionada cuando me…nombraste, el que me hayas tomado en consideración fue algo muy dulce

-Sora…te ves hermosa el día de hoy, y eso que siempre luces radiante, eres por mucho una de las muchachas más lindas de la escuela, eres graciosa, atlética, decidida, guapa, tienes demasiadas virtudes, eres como una madre que…

En ese momento, toda sonrisa se deformó en mi rostro…¿una madre?

-¿Qué?-es lo único que pude preguntar

-Si ya sabes, tienes un instinto materno increíble-dices con una sonrisa-siempre nos cuidas a todos como lo haría una madre, tienes una bondad única en tu ser que no cualquiera posee, es verdaderamente impresionante

-Y te…recuerdo a tu madre…oh…-digo totalmente derrotada por dentro-eres muy gentil Tai…gracias

Allí mismo, algo se aguó instintivamente, incluso sonreír me costó trabajo.

-Yo, creo que es hora de volver a casa-digo sonriendo tenuemente-estoy bastante cansada, caminamos un buen tramo

-Entiendo, me imagino, no estás acostumbrada a usar tacones-dices sonriente haciendo pedazos mis ilusiones con cada comentario-tranquila, vamos, entre más pronto regreses más pronto descansarás.

El camino fue silencioso para mi, pero no porque no hubiese ruido, tu hablabas y hablabas como loro, pero mis oídos estaban sordos en ese momento, al final es algo cierto, una madre es el primer amor de los hijos, el primer bello recuerdo que tiene y podría ser un honor, pero lo que más resalte de mi es que parezco madre sin serlo…no me termina…de parecer grata la comparación.

-Bueno, lista señorita, fue un gusto tener una cita con vos-dices sonriente mientras te acercas con mayor cuidado y un leve nerviosismo presente-que tengas una linda noche Sora-y allí, justo allí depositas un beso en mi…en mi frente mientras lo recibo con los ojos cerrados y te veo partir.

-Adios Tai…-susurro abatida

Lo primero que muchas chicas hacen al llegar de una cita con un muchacho de ensueño es gritar y sonreír como bobas de alegría, ¿yo? Yo usé la computadora para indagar el significado de los besos y si bien los besos en la frente representan cuidado, están total y absolutamente en la zona de amistad…entonces…podría considerar la cita como un experimento fallido.

Me arrojo a la cama suspirando de frustración mientras reviso mi teléfono y veo un mensaje de Matt

"¿Cómo ha ido todo con el cabeza dura? Te ha tratado bien espero, no le perdonaré que te haya hecho pasar un día amargo"

Sonrío, él siempre es así, en su forma agridulce de ser demuestra sus sentimientos, recuerdo…que alguna vez pensé en declararme, y luego resultó que salía con Mimí así que opté por quedarme callada, no podría hacerle eso a mi mejor amiga, además todos pensaban que me gustaba Tai cuando no era así…bueno…ahora estoy algo desilusionada aunque puede que solo esté dramatizando, pero Mimí lo hace todo el tiempo y nadie le dice nada, puede que sea parte de ser mujer, o parte de la adolescencia, o puede que tal vez y solo tal vez en realidad esperaba que las cosas no funcionaran….porque sigo sintiendo algo por Matt.

Tras reeler una vez más el mensaje doy una corta respuesta para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

"Fue lo que esperaba…hablamos de Tai después de todo"

* * *

 **Hola a todo el mundo,me di una gran desaparecida por estos tiempos pero regresé y ahora que tendré tiempo libre espero actualizar más seguido esta historia, espero la sigan disfrutando los conocidos como hasta ahora y aquellos que no sean bienvenidos al portal :3**

 **Prometo que será una historia digna llena de buenos relatos :3**

 **Saludos a todos**

 *****GixKey*****


	9. El tiempo en escalera

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **El tiempo en escalera**

-Yamatto Ishida sal de tu maldito infierno para venir a este ahora mismo!-grita exaltada la voz de quien menos quiero escuchar ahora mismo mientras la clase entera se abruma ante su presencia

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?-grito exasperado sabiendo toda la culpa que debo cargar ahora

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo ahora rubio oxigenado, tu vienes conmigo-usando el mismo tono desafiante de antes siento como es jaloneado mi blazer mientras caminamos a prisa por los pasillos siendo observados por una gran multitud hasta llegar a las escaleras más solitarias del colegio

-Mimí ¿qué rayos te pasa ahora? Y sea lo que sea no me involucres princesa del drama, que tú…-intento vanamente competir contra ella, ese fue un gran error ya que la vi hacer algo que jamás pensé…golpeó con toda la ira que llevaba consigo la pared, puede que en nuestra relación me haya aprendido una o dos costumbres, pero dada la delicadeza de sus manos esperaba que los golpes no fuera una de esas copias

-¡A Tai le gusta Sora!...¡Y tú lo sabías, no te quieras hacer el inocente!-grita llena d coraje con la mirada baja siendo cubierto su rostro por los mismos caireles de su cabello mientras me mantengo estático en mi lugar sin saber cómo proceder-Fue lo más humillante que me ha sucedido-en ese momento levanta el rostro para mostrarme la mirada más despreciable que pudo haber tenido hacia un ser vivo-estuve a punto de confesarme, maldita sea Matt, ¡eres un idiota!-y allí otra vez golpea el muro

-Demonios Mimí te harás daño-expreso frustrado cogiendo ambas palmas

-¿Crees que me importa? ¡Tu siempre hacías lo mismo! ¡No hay diferencia!-gritas molesta al borde del llanto

-No es lo mismo torpe, soy un chico, además hacer esto para mi es normal, en cambio tú, puede que ahora estés bajo el efecto de la rabia pero créeme, esto es como el alcohol o las drogas, en cuanto se te baje caerás derrotada- ella parece calmarse tras eso por lo que asiente-y con respecto a lo otro…Mimí yo…

-Callate- dice tajante por lo que sigo la orden-no estoy enojada realmente

-Pues hace unos momentos parecías querer comerme vivo-externo marcando la ironía de su comentario

-No seas idiota rubio-y ahí está otra vez el berrinche de ella-estoy molesta, pero no es contigo, solo…tenía que desahogarme….y era más simple culparte a ti

Esas son las características que tiene la princesa del drama, es sencillamente complicada, expresa las cosas como quien comenta que el día está soleado, aun si se trata de algo valioso e importante, en diversas ocasiones mientras teníamos una relación hizo comentarios que usualmente a cualquier muchacha le darían vergüenza pero ella es tan inocente o descarada que lo expresa con suma simpleza….y decir lo de hace un momento es uno de esos comentarios

Tras emanar un suspiro me recuesto en la pared sentándome en el suelo siendo imitado en el silencio por ella.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-pregunto sin mirarle a a la cara

-Me encontré a Tai, y confronté la carta pero resulta…-ella suspira cansada-era para Sora, me dijo que ella le gustaba, quería entrar a su casillero así que lo corrí hacia donde estaba ella, así no vería mi nota de …

-¿Escribiste una nota?-pregunto asombrado-No es propio de ti, supuse que lo dirías de frente

-Iba a hacerlo pero ya que la confesión fue una carta supuse que serías más acorde y romántico responder del mismo modo-explica con sencillez causándome una sonrisa-pero todo se fue al traste cuando me dijo que no era para mí absolutamente nada, ni las arañas de su casillero

-Espera, ¿cómo abriste su…?-intento hablar pero me detengo a mí mismo-No importa, es irrelevante, el caso es…Mimí te dije que tendrías batalla, y tú en el fondo también lo sabías

-Lo entiendo, pero el suena completamente seguro de sí mismo, hubieras visto su mirada al mencionarla, tan…perdida, y no perdida estilo común como con todo lo demás que lo rodea sino…

No pude evitar reír ante el comentario mientras ella misma se interrumpe para verme de mala manera con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo siento pero…¿qué te gustó de él en realidad? No suenas muy enamorada que digamos-le dije ligeramente divertido al respecto

-Eso a ti no te interesa, no es tu asunto, pero no tienes que sonar enamorada para estarlo, mírate tú, no dices nada y sin embargo a ti te gustaba Sora desde siempre-dices mientras siento una punzada por el comentario-y con todo y eso anduviste conmigo

-No alto, eso no lo puedes poner en la misma balanza, si a esas vamos entonces-intento defenderme algo indignado

-Basta Yamatto, que ni siquiera es el punto, fue solo un comentario-dices rodando los ojos mientras trato de tranquilizarme-el caso es…que no voy a interferir en eso, y si sabías lo que él sentía no debiste alentarme a seguir con esto, solo voy a pasar penas allí. Es un campo de batallas que no me corresponde.

-¿Quién dice que no puedes luchar? Tu misma lo dijiste, anduvimos sin andar, Mimí aun con todo lo que sabíamos del otro lo intentamos-expreso de forma seria provocando el contacto visual entre ambas orbes-Mimí sabes perfectamente que te tengo un cariño inigualable, que ni siquiera sentiré por Sora alguna vez, porque ustedes son totalmente diferentes, y por eso te digo que las cosas no son como las ves. No estás destruyendo nada, porque bien sé que eso es lo que te preocupa, pero ahí solo hay una persona que está tratando de decir lo que siente y es Tai, puede que incluso lo rechacen, pero yo no seré el que le quite el ánimo de intentarlo y tampoco a ti.

-No estás entendiendo todo el punto-emites en un tono suave perdiendo el contacto

-Entonces explícame para poder comprenderte-menciono al mismo tiempo que cojo tu mano y escucho tu suspirar

-Yo no quiero interferir con eso porque…sé que ellos tenían desde siempre su algo especial, no quiero ser yo quien lo destruya, no quiero que ella me vea con malos ojos por haberme metido en el medio, ni tampoco que él me observe después con lástima tras haberme rechazado.

-¿Por qué tendría que rechazarte?-pregunto con una sonrisa mientras me observas confundida-te diré algo, si de algo estoy seguro es que de buenas a primeras Taichi no te dirá un "no" definitivo, se pondrá a darle vueltas al hámster que tiene en su cabeza para pensar en porque tú te fijarías en él. Por mucho que sean amigos de la infancia son totalmente opuestos, así la duda rondará un buen tiempo.

-No quiero confundirlo tampoco-expresas con desgane-¿qué gano haciéndolo? No creo que me vea de esa forma al fin y al cabo

-Para ser alguien arrogante te falta mucha confianza en ti misma princesa del drama-digo sonriente mientras haces un pequeño puchero a lo cual pico tu mejilla con el dedo-no gruñas señorita, no es propio de una damita

Tras intercambiar sonrisas nos miramos mutuamente en un pacífico silencio, ¿la ironía? Es un silencio similar a cuando terminamos nuestra relación, no fue incómodo, aquella ruptura fue algo de dos, decisión mutua, la pregunta de ¿quién rompió con quién? Jamás fue resuelta porque un día de buenas a primeras ambos solo nos miramos y dijimos "se acabó". Al notar el perfecto acuerdo no hicimos más que sonreír en un armonioso silencio, justo como el de ahora.

Así pues, el contacto visual es el imán más poderoso que pueda existir entre los humanos, porque es cuando la estática se genera en la piel, cuando el corazón se acelera y cuando más cerca quieres estar de quien menos lo imaginas, o de quien imaginaste pero nunca quisiste admitir.

Sin mediar palabras, un casto beso es depositado en la comisura de tus labios apareciendo un rubor en esas blancas mejillas mientras observas el suelo, y del mismo modo cautivo que el mío te acurrucas a mi lado quedándonos en silencio unos cuantos minutos, tal vez 5, tal vez 10, tal vez 30, posiblemente perdimos la siguiente clase del día y no nos importó en lo absoluto.

-Ey Matt…-escucho en la calma mi llamado

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto sin movernos del mismo lugar

-¿Qué te gusta de mí?-preguntas sin levantar la mirada

-Absolutamente todo-respondo sin vacilar

-Entonces puede que si sea un buen partido después de todo-no hubo necesidad de nada, sabía que estaba sonriendo aun sin verla, y eso es porque yo también lo estaba haciendo

-Definitivamente que sí, y aquel que no lo vea es un completo idiota-explico sin más

-Pero hablamos de Taichi-dices ladeando tu cabeza

-Exacto-tras aquello la risa se apodera de nosotros, y dejando el tiempo fluir, la calidez de una re confortación llenó el ambiente


	10. La noche es de amigas

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **La noche es de amigas**

-Demonios Kari, ¿por qué no respondes? ¿Qué estás haciendo?-expresa molesta una joven de cabello largo mientras observa por enésima vez su llamada entrando al buzón de la castaña-Genial, ¿qué debería hace ahora?

Llegada la culminación de la plática entre el rubio y su amiga excéntrica no se atrevió a mencionar palabra respecto al suceso con Davis, sin embargo, lo acontecido rondaba en su cabeza por horas y horas. Así que la mejor idea que tuvo fue consultarlo con su amiga castaña de corto cabello, ella lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para darle un consejo, pero resulta que la castaña no respondía su teléfono.

Frustrada de darle vueltas al tema en su cabeza como a su habitación mientras caminaba optó por dar un ligero paseo nocturno, encontrándose alrededor algunas parejas que disfrutaban de la compañía del contrario en la noche, algo bello de lo cual aún no podía jactarse.

-¿Estás bien Yolei?-pregunta una voz a su espalda haciéndola dar un pequeño brinco del susto

-Sora, eres tú…hola, si yo…solo caminaba para estirar las piernas un poco-responde poco convencida con una ligera y torcida sonrisa-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Me sentía algo aturdida así que decidí dejar de pensar y ver los horizontes-externas con total calma-¿qué opinas de hacernos compañía?-con ello solo asiento sonriente y caminamos sin rumbo fijo envueltas en el silencio-¿Tienes algún problema? Regularmente hablas un poco más

-No, yo…-no puedo evitar observarla, ella igual es una amiga cercana ¿no?-Puede que…tenga algo en mente

-Soy toda oídos señorita Yoelei-dices de modo gracioso a la par de un guiño-¿qué sucede?

-Pues…ammmm….no se como decirlo…verás…-agacho la mirada y solo volteo a darte una veloz vista para volverla a agachar-¿qué pasa si alguien que no te gusta….te besa? ¿es…malo?

Observo tu rostro sombrado y con un ligero rubor en los pómulos, lo sabía, tal vez esto no fue tan buena idea.

-No digo que vaya por ahí con quien sea filtreando es solo…yo…-intento componer de manera acelerada el comentario pero los nervios me crispan lo suficiente como para no coordinar mis ideales

-Yo creo…que puede ser curiosidad, o un robo dependiendo de la situación-explicas con calma-no te voy a juzgar Yolei, tranquila, cuéntame un poco más a detalle ¿si?

Tras un dubitativo asentimiento relato los hechos a como mi mente tan dispersa los recuerda con bochorno, mientras solo obtengo como respuesta la atención absoluta y cara meditativa de la pelirroja, que simplemente asiente ante mis oraciones.

-Bueno…puede que a Davis le gustes un poco-ante aquello mis orbes casi se salen de mi ser y el calor se apodera por completo de mi cuerpo-no te alteres, relájate, mira…a Davis parece que le ha gustado Kari todo este tiempo, pero ella nunca le ha hecho caso, todos sabemos que solo tiene ojos para TK

-Pero eso no significa que pueda…tener algún interés en mi persona, además a mi no me gusta-externo nerviosa

-Te gusta Ken lo sé, creo que todos menos él lo sabemos-con aquel comentario mi rubor incrementa mientras su risa acompaña el ambiente-y puede que esté herrada pero me jacto de decir que a Davis aunque sea en el fondo siente algo por ti, solo que tiene una forma infantil de demostrarlo

-¿De qué…hablas?-cuestiono confundida

-Davis es como un niño, y ellos muchas veces molestan a la niña que les gusta para llamar su atención, desde mi punto de vista él ve a Kari como un amor platónico, y a ti como uno más aterrizado, pero está seguro que a Ken le has de gustar que no planea interferir ni decirte sus sentimientos-con asombro escucho atenta su explicación cual maestra de kínder-entonces vió una pequeña oportunidad para acercarse a ti de forma romántica y fue decidido al respecto….aunque no creo que vuelva a pasar

-¿Entonces no debería tomarlo enserio? Si dices que siente algo por mí lo lógico sería darle una respuesta ¿no?-cuestiono

-En efecto sí, pero él nunca se confesó-responde la pelirroja-incluso dijo que lo olvidaras, así que no creo que debas preocuparte por él, no sucederá de nuevo…y en cuanto a Ken, creo que no deberás mucho para escuchar su confesión

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de ello? Aun si quisiera conmigo es demasiado serio y tímido para admitir aquello-menciono abatida

-Porque tras lo hecho por Davis estoy segura que lo incentivará a hacerlo-dices con una sonrisa-tal vez sentimiento de culpa, pero te aseguro que lo motivará

Logro escapar un suspiro abatido, manteniéndonos en silencio nuevamente a merced de la noche y la penumbra, ante la obscuridad, sin mediar palabra mientras analizo los hechos, puede que sea cierto, tal vez le estoy dando muchas vueltas, pero ese fue mi primer beso, imaginé que sería más especial que un sentimiento frustrado de alguien….aunque bueno, realmente si lo provoqué, o eso supongo, tal vez no deba ni contarlo como tal….tal vez.

-Oye….-logro captar tu atención nuevamente-¿a ti que te tenía acongojada? ¿Tienes un pesar de chicos también?-con una ligera sonrisa asientes la cabeza para mi asombro

-Si te digo algo, ¿me guardas el secreto?-preguntas a lo que afirmo de inmediato-tuve una cita con Tai-volteas a verme y ríes divertida- creo que fue justo lo que esperaba que fuera, le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas en mi cabeza al pensar que podía ser otra cosa

-¿No te gusta?-cuestiono tentando el terreno abiertamente-Siempre creí que tenían algo sin nombre

-Claro que no-exclamas en puchero-le tengo una gran admiración y cariño por conocernos de años, y llegué a pensar que me gustaba pero…estaba…

-Matt ¿cierto? Era un dilema amoroso muy grande porque son tan distintos-comento con normalidad a lo que asientes apenada-tranquila, es natural ya que has compartido tanto con ellos

-Lo sé y hasta hace poco pensé que necesitaba decidirme si lo que sentía era algo más pero…no creo que vaya por ahí-comentas melancólica

-Entonces…¿estás dándole vueltas a esa decisión?-cuestiono mientras noto una ligera y coqueta sonrisa de medio lado en tu rostro-¿Qué ocurre?

-Esto es lo que quiero que quede entre nosotras-dices sonriente mientras me muestras el teléfono que tenías en mano todo este tiempo-no se lo digas a nadie ¿si?

Y allí estaba esa muestra clara de cómo los sentimientos son tan maravillosamente confusos y como no conocemos todo lo que una misma persona puede llegar a pensar o sentir. ..

" _Hay algunas cosas de las que me gustaría platicar contigo, ¿podemos vernos mañana al finalizar la escuela? Pero…solo nosotros dos, quiero que podamos estar a solas un rato…¿se puede?_

 _Ten una linda noche bonita….Matt"_

-Me pregunto…¿qué querrá decirme?-cuestionas cual niña traviesa mirándome a los ojos divertida ocultando tu risa detrás de la muñeca como una dama…sip….yo también me pregunto lo mismo.

* * *

 **Un saludo a todos :3 como verán la historia tiene un dilema y como respuesta a los comentarios respecto a si habrá Micchi o Mimatto, estoy tratando de dar un poco de gusto a ambas partes, por eso la historia ha transcurrido de esa forma, además...cuando se está indeciso un corazón se vuelve toda una bola de estambre...el resultado final de la pareja lo dejaré a la inspiración sorpresa...deseo les guste la historia :3 nos estamos leyendo**

 *****GixKey*****


	11. Porque se trata de ti

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **Porque se trata de ti…**

No, no, no, no, no, no, ¡no! ¡Debe ser una broma! ¡Una pésima broma del destino!

Nunca he sido bueno con las palabras, al menos no las dichas, la gente suele decirme que tengo encanto natural y buen verbo, que por eso conquisto fácilmente y es una gran mentira, puedo lucir tranquilo y expresar lo que pienso porque no me gustan las mentiras, pero cuando se trata de temas delicados prefiero abstenerme de todo. Sin embargo la escritura…se volvió un alivio para mi persona, me resulta tan fácil plasmar mis miedos y anhelos, y uno de ellos es lo acontecido con Hikari, la frustración nunca había sido tan grande como hasta ahora, y cuando final y malditamente decido expresarme con alguien, resulta que ella se presenta para escucharlo todo…¡por dios!

Estoy…no sé ni cómo estoy, pero decir que humillado o avergonzado sería poco, nunca dije que me gustara aunque así fuese; hemos sido cercanos de toda la vida y la gente ha hablado de nosotros pero nunca parecíamos incómodos por ello, nos daba risa y era agradable…pero ahora…no, no fue algo directo pero me confesé y ella lo escuchó todo. ¿Qué se supone que diga ahora, cómo debo verla, qué estará pensando? Estoy hecho un manojo de nervios.

-¿Takeru?-aquel llamado me hizo reaccionar notando tu ser confundido y deprimente

-¿Disculpa?-cuestiono sin saber qué otra cosa externar para abrir paso a la conversación que evidentemente iniciaste pero ignoré

-Olvídalo-emites molesta dando media vuelta a la par que bajas las escaleras mientras solo me termino de asomar por la puerta de mi habitación más te detienes en el acto-lamento ser una molestia para ti, tan solo…olvídalo

Aquello no pudo haber sido peor que una cubetada de hielo en el cuerpo, ¿olvidar lo que fue el momento más maravilloso de todos? Demonios, la había embarrado bastante contigo.

Involuntariamente mis piernas se movieron solas, todo para alcanzarte casi al final dela escalera y detener tu desaparición antes de un peor arrepentimiento.

-¡Espera!-emito cogiéndote del brazo, me detengo unos segundos para reconocer tu rostro y tras largar un suspiro-no te vayas, quiero hablar contigo…por favor

Solo un asentimiento fue necesario para señalar la sala y acudir al sofá que ha sido testigo de todos nuestros recuerdos, momentos felices y de gran euforia, así como el llanto y desahogo profanados allí mismo…hoy me temía que fuese otro de esos últimos recuerdos.

-Kari…-con ese simple nombramiento estoy seguro que acaparé tu atención por lo que dubitativo y evidentemente nervioso relamo mis labios a la par que suelto un suspiro

-No es necesario…que digas nada, solo quería decirte que no tienes que seguir evitándome, no te pienso molestar para nada-contestas de manera monótona, casi como lo hubieras memorizado

-No, ¿qué? Kari no es así-intento remediar pero...

-¿¡Entonces cómo TK!?-bramas molesta haciéndome retorcerme en el sillón por la incomodiad-¿Qué se supone que piense sino has querido encararme en días? ¡Días!

-¡Lo siento!-digo emanando una gran reverencia generando una vez más el silencio rotundo-Kari…antes que digas algo te pido que me escuches, ¿si?-con eso solo asientes y doy inicio a lo más peligrosamente tétrico que haré en mi vida, hablar de mi sentimientos sobre Hikari Yagami-Kari, créeme cuando te digo que lo que hice no fue de mala fé ni con el afán de ignorarte

-¿Entonces…?-antes de proseguir coloco un dedo sobre tus labios notando ese ligero toque carmín en tus mejillas

-Dijiste que escucharías-tras regalarte una dulce sonrisa prosigo-la cosa es…sé que no es excusa ni un motivo suficiente pero no supe cómo reaccionar, me comían los nervios de pensar que te tendría que ver en la escuela y el…imaginar aquello solo me atontaría más de como normalmente me pongo cuando estoy a tu lado…-podía ver tus orbes aumentar de tamaño, pero demonios si ya me escuchaste una vez al menos la segunda tiene que ser de frente-Kari, Hikari, si alguien me dijera hace años que lo de esa vez pudiera haber sido posible me reiría de solo imaginarlo, porque has sido tu quien siempre me ha acompañado en todo, quien siempre me ha apoyado, eres mi mejor amiga, jamás podría siquiera pensar en no estar como hasta ahora, poder entendernos con la mirada, saber que piensa el otro sin decir una palabra, ¡me encanta nuestra relación!...y no quiero arruinarla…lo que ocurrió…

Noto tu rostro sonriente, sonrojado, estás algo apaciguada ahora y esa es una buena señal, significa que voy por buen camino, pero también es intenso porque estás a la expectativa del qué dirá y temo echarlo a perder.

-No te voy a mentir…fue hermoso…-ante aquello la sonrisa en curva más tus labios-lo que sentí en aquel entonces…la verdad sino fuera porque nuestros tarados hermanos llegaron para arruinar el ambiente te lo hubiera dicho en ese momento, o inclusive te hubiera vuelto a besar, porque si…fue maravilloso y más

-¡Basta!-ante el llamado noto cuan inmerso me quedé en las palabras sin notar que brillabas cual rojo vivo intentando vanamente de cubrir tu rostro con las manos-ya entendí, lo siento, es solo…no quisiste conversar después de eso conmigo, me evitaste todo el tiempo y…

-Estaba asustado-digo finalmente-ese beso…representó algo muy especial para mí pero temí…que te hubieras arrepentido y creí que si….actuaba con normalidad o distante no tocaríamos el tema y las cosas quedarían allí…aunque no quisiera

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?-preguntas dudosa

-Kari, estoy consciente de todo lo que escuchaste hace un momento y….no pienso retractarme…-tomo lugar a tu lado y cojo tus manos entre las mías mirando el suelo y finalmente a tus orbes-Hikari…realmente me gustas-

El silencio reina, el nerviosismo me crispa y aun cuando hubiera deseado ser más confiado relamí una vez más mis labios en señal de nerviosismo

-¿Es enserio?-preguntas ligeramente en susurro

-Desde hace mucho tiempo, estaba aterrado de que me detestases por aquello, tuve un millar de ideas tontas al respecto, y finalmente no supe actuar, pero me preocupaba tanto la idea porque…porque me gustas mucho-dando un último suspiro siento que perdí todo el valor de momentos atrás y el calor hace aparición en mi cuerpo

Colocas sin pensar tu frente junto a la mía causando un respingar y alejamiento automático por la sublime impresión evocando tu dulce risa

-Lo siento, no creí que reaccionaras así-dices dulcemente con una sonrisa

-Moooo, te acabo de confesar mis sentimientos y me asustas, ¿qué no ves lo nervioso que estoy?-pregunto algo emberrinchado evadiendo tu mirar y así como obtuvimos distancia la acordamos por tu pesar

-Lo sé-colocas tu mano sobre mi pecho-escucho tu palpitar-con aquel casual comentario el color sin lugar a dudas me invade una vez más-Pero hay algo que me molesta todavía….TK eres un imán de chicas y solo por ser yo te perdiste, para alguien como tu con tanta experiencia no debería…

-¿Experiencia?-cuestiono a lo que sencillamente asientes mientras muerdo mi labio girando agresivamente el rostro-Tienes un pésimo concepto de mí…ese…ammm…fue….mi…el…pr-primero

-¿¡Enserio!?-exclamas asombrada-¿¡Fue tu primer beso!?-con aquello cubro tu voz con mis manos

-No lo grites niña loca-expreso irritado-¿Y por quién me tomas? No haría algo como eso tan…a la ligera

De la nada siento un peso que me hace recostar, y una vez más nuestra cercanía es casi absoluta contigo encima de mí en una posición algo sugestiva para terceros.

-Me gustas Takeru..estoy feliz-con ello depositas un beso en mi frente mientras te rodeo feliz por la cintura al mismo tiempo que inicio uno de nuestros juegos dominantes llevándote conmigo al suelo, ahora yo encima de ti con una divertida sonrisa-¿qué haces?

-Lo que quise hacer desde aquel día señorita-con eso culmino posándome sobre tus labios una vez más, mientras a la par cerramos los ojos para disfrutar ese suave contacto, con dulzura-Te quiero.

-No más que yo rubio torpe-dices con una risita fascinante mientras nos levanto del piso-Por cierto…también fue…el mío…el….beso

-Me encantó ser el afortunado-digo con una sonrisa genuina, sin vanidad, ni falsedades, solo por mera alegría…porque se trata de ti…Hikari Yagami


	12. Pregunta y respuesta

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **Pregunta y respuesta**

Tras rebuscar un poco en la amplia gama de estantes localizo esa melena rojiza que deseaba ver, atascada de libros de todos tamaños y colores con pinta de aburrición absoluta, así que dispuesto a todo me aproximo donde ella para saludarla energéticamente causando un susto en ella que bota algunos libros a su alrededor causando mi risa y a la vez, su enfado.

-Tai no comiences, es una biblioteca-me reprocha a lo cual divertido asiento

-Lo siento, solo quería captar tu atención-dije amistoso-así traerás la consciencia-agrego burlón haciéndola ruborizar tenuemente seguido de un golpe en mi antebrazo-perdón perdón, me comportaré

-Eres molesto-emite bufando-deberías estar estudiando, los exámenes se vienen encima-dice mientras vuelve su atención a la lectura

Ante su concentración carraspeo un tanto captando su mirada na vez más sintiéndome nervioso de pronto, ya que luego de la cita no habíamos conversado hasta hoy, ni un mensaje ni llamada, nada. Tal vez espera que dé el siguiente paso, es cosa de caballeros.

-Oye yo…con respecto al…otro día-inicio mi discurso sorprendiéndola mientras baja tanto las manos como la mirada-bueno, no hemos hablado al respecto, no se si tu…

-Tai…ammm…sobre eso-comienzas a hablar dubitativa

-Quiero decir algo-comentamos a la par sorprendiéndonos pero riendo al mismo tiempo, mientras te otorgo el poder de la palabra con una sonrisa

-Tai eso fue…bueno…estuvo bien-contestas con una sonrisa aumentando mis esperanzas-me la pasé increíble, siempre que estamos juntos es asombroso

-Yo pienso lo mismo, cada que estoy contigo no puedo dejar de divertirme-contesto alegre-eres en definitiva mi mejor amiga, la más leal, dulce, bonita, graciosa

-Y tú eres sencillamente único Tai, tienes un corazón noble y bondadoso como ninguno-comentas con un ligero rubor en los ojos-yo…no sé cómo continuar en este punto pero

-Creo que ambos entendemos la idea-te respondo con una ligera sonrisa de lado asombrándote y dejando escapar un suspiro

-Por Dios no sabes cuánto me alivias-respondes sonriente-supongo que con esto podemos seguir como amigos sin ningún problema-ante aquello la sonrisa simplemente desaparece de mi rostro

-Amigos….¿es lo que quieres no es cierto?-pregunto temeroso con una falsa sonrisa a lo que asientes-Yo también-elevo un poco la voz-Me temía que luego de esto las cosas fueran a cambiar entre nosotros, era aterrador

-Exacto, es decir, no hay porqué arruinar una perfecta amistad por cosas como estas-dices animada-me alegro lo veas de la misma forma que yo, creo que…estamos bien ¿no?

Sin pensarlo mis manos son apretadas en puños frustrados mientras siento la opresión en mi pecho dentro de mi ser.

-Claro, seguro-digo divagando-puedo preguntar…¿a ti hay alguien que te guste?

-No estoy segura, las cosas son muy…complicadas-expresas con normalidad mirando el suelo-supongo que en los temas del corazón no soy la mejor que digamos, es irónico dado mi emblema

-Seguro, bueno yo…te dejo estudiar, solo quería dejar las cosas claras para…ya sabes…no estar todos raros ni nada, sino…normales-contesto con la mirada baja recibiendo un asentimiento de tu parte-bueno…adiós.

Con ello oso a marcharme dejándote volver a la lectura encaminado a la puerta lleno de frustración, entonces es así, yo simplemente no te gusto, para ti fue un experimento fallido, ese sentir no fue nada para tu persona, no me ves con esos ojos.

Enardecido, vuelvo sobre mis pasos hacia tu lugar moviendo tu hombro abruptamente captando tu mirar, seguido coloco mi mano sobre tu mentón para elevarlo y besarte, depositando con algo de rudeza pero a la vez dulzura mis labios sobre los tuyos mientras imagino tus orbes salen de su lugar, me separo lentamente mirando detenidamente tu sonrojado rostro para apegarme a ti lo más que se pueda.

-Para mí siempre significarás más que una simple amiga Sora-externo con una expresión de seriedad absoluta-puede que no sientas lo mismo por mí pero espero que con esto al menos me notes como hombre, no como un simple amigo, eres hermosa, eres única y no voy a molestarte ni incomodarte, pero necesito que entiendas que no te veo más que como mujer.

-Tai…-susurras sonrojada-no hagas esto por favor, no puedo corresponderte

-Dame una buena razón, no solo que soy tu amigo de la infancia-exijo irritado

-Matt…no lo sé-comentas abatida mientras el coraje recorre mi cuerpo

-¿Te gusta?-cuestiono temiendo la respuesta que nunca llegó por lo que tras suspirar sonrío-lo entiendo…no volveré a molestarte

-Tai…no es culpa suya, ni tampoco tuya, yo estoy…bueno…no lo sé-expresas confundida para mi frustración por lo que me hinco sonriente cogiendo tu mano

-Sora, eres una de las personas más especiales que tengo, si existe una razón válida como esa no intervendré, pero no quería darlo por sentado sin decirte antes lo que siento, me gustas y lleva mucho siendo de esa forma, sino me correspondes lo entiendo, pero quería dejar las cosas claras

-No merezco tu atención con tanta devoción como suena-comentas evadiendo mi mirar a lo que te hago observarme

-Trata, puede que tu tengas mejor suerte que la mía-con ello muerdes tus labios-no te tengo rencor ni tampoco al rubio oxigenado de Yamatto-con ello una sonrisa tenue escapa de tus labios-pero tenía que intentarlo-me aproximo una vez más a ti mientras cierras tus ojos y para mi diversión deposito un beso en tu frente-mucha suerte Sora, quiero que seas feliz, tu corazón vale mucho como tu emblema

-Tu valor…tu sinceridad es absoluta, no entiendo, los motivos-comentas abatida

-El corazón no se manda, tal vez a todos nos tenga un buen camino-tras revolver tu cabello te sonrío-gracias por tu honestidad, nos vemos.

Con ello vuelvo a avanzar para mirarte una última vez y gritar tu nombre pese al regaño de la recepcionista.

-Buena suerte amiga mía-digo sonriente mientras contestas con una sonrisa y un guiño

A veces…el amor duele, pero no por eso deja de ser tan precioso.


	13. Un antojo y una flor

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **Un antojo y una flor**

Paso firme es lo que se necesita para hacer lo que yo deseo, concentración absoluta, decisión sin miedo, ni una pizca de temor que me doblegue, en definitiva es lo que necesito…lástima que la realidad sea otra.

A unos cuantos metros se encuentra esa muchacha que me conquista, aquella que es extraña por naturaleza y excéntrica, es todo lo contrario a mi persona y sin embargo me cautivó desde el primer momento, aquel que sabe mi sentir me alienta a intentarlo pero la verdad es que el miedo es bastante grande como para demostrarlo. La razón de estar tan cerca y lejos a la vez es sencilla, deseo tratarla y poder conversar antes de juntarnos todos pero se encuentra rodeada de un círculo al que no pertenezco.

-Tal vez esto no fue tan buena idea-comento abatido tratando de retirarme más su voz me detiene

-¡Ken! ¡Aguarda!-aquella alegría que la caracteriza me hace detener mi andar para mirarla conflictivo, esperaba pasar inadvertido.

-Hola Yolei, ¿estás sola?-pregunto con amabilidad tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo-imaginé que podríamos irnos todos de una vez

-Yo pensé lo mismo-contestas sonriente-pero TK y Kari les toca hacer limpieza, Cody dijo que llegaría tarde porque tuvo que ir a ayudar con algo en casa, y Davis…bueno, él siempre llega tarde-comentas con tanta naturalidad causando mi risa

-¿Entonces…quieres que hagamos tiempo y de ahí vamos al punto de encuentro?-cuestiono dubitativo-Podemos ir por una creppa si te aparece claro está

-Maravilloso, tiene mucho que no como una, andando-tan pronto dices eso te aproximas a mi lado sonriente apañando mi brazo, lo que produce un gran sonrojo en mi persona

-¿Y cómo ha estado tu día?-pregunto evitando mantener el silencio al caminar

-Eres muy formal Ken, deberías relajarte un poco-dices sonriendo-pues ha estado bien, hoy no hubo explosiones en química así que diría que por mucho ha sido el mejor día de la semana

-Eres divertida Yolei-comento entre risas-me alegra poder pasar tiempo juntos, eventualmente estamos todos juntos así que de manera individual es un poco complicado el conversar

-Eso y tu seriedad-dices mientras picas mi mejilla-pero así te acepto tal y como eres así que no te preocupes mucho por eso, aunque me sorprende no desesperarte en realidad, somos totalmente opuestos el uno con el otro

-Bueno no por nada dicen que los opuestos se atraen-respondo con armonía notando un ligero rubor en tu rostro estremeciéndome-no me malinterpretes, quiero decir….bueno, congeniamos porque…aunque no me molestaría…ósea tú…

-Entiendo, entiendo-apresuras a contestar-no te preocupes, no tienes que explicarlo

El silencio se hizo presente de pronto hasta que llegamos a la crepería donde saliste corriendo para decidir lo que ordenarías, por lo que te intento seguir el paso al mismo punto, una vez dadas las ordenes mientras rebuscas en tu mochila me apresuro a pagar dejándote anonadada y claramente avergonzada mientras el señor que nos atendía reía grácilmente.

-Deja que tu novio te consciente pequeña, es un lindo detalle-comenta con una sonrisa avergonzándonos en el acto.

-¡No somos novios!-respondemos a la par mientras asombramos al señor, quien de inmediato sonríe para hacer un llamado a mi persona mientras Yolei se aparta avergonzada

-Puede que no lo sean pero presiento cosas buenas entre los dos-dice con una sonrisa-a veces…el hombre debe tener valor de dar el siguiente paso jovencito-seguido de sus palabras me entrega una flor de loto que saca de una pequeña pecera que posee-Las flores siempre tendrán un significad maravilloso…mucha suerte

Enmudecido pero contento sostengo la flor detrás de mi espalda para encaminarme con mi amiga, quien me observa tímidamente, algo poco propio de ella.

-Vamos al lago-comento sereno a lo que solo asientes con la cabeza-sabes…lamento si te sentiste incomoda, no era mi intención causarte problemas

-No, tranquilo, tampoco es que…me moleste-dices con la mirada baja-también lo siento

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono curioso

-Que te relacionen conmigo ha de ser…extraño, lo siento-culminas para observar el suelo una vez más

-No me molesta-respondo captando tu atención-diría que me apena pero es porque…-noto como me observas por lo que te observo sonriente para mostrarte la flor-mira…

-Es muy bonita, ¿de dónde la…?-ante ello observas el pequeño puesto a distancia con una sonrisa-es muy linda

-En el simbolismo budista, el significado más importante de la flor de loto es la pureza del cuerpo y del alma…como tu emblema. Simboliza la elegancia, la belleza, la perfección, la pureza y la gracia, y está a menudo asociada con los atributos femeninos ideales.

-Ken…tienes conocimientos sobre todas las cosas, hasta las más remotas-dices maravillada con una sonrisa preciosa

-No me refiero solo a la flor Yolei-con ello me observas confundida-estoy hablando de ti-ante ello noto tu asombro y el asentamiento del rubor en tus pómulos-Los emblemas están en nosotros por una razón y es porque representamos ello de alguna manera, a mi parecer…tu emblema describe muchas cosas en ti al igual que esta linda flor, además, tu otro emblema es el amor, que puedo ver claramente en el color rojo que posee la flor de loto

-¿Qué cosas dices?-comentas con una tímida sonrisa-Me harás creer todo eso

-Créelo, lo digo muy enserio-contesto con seriedad mientras observo la flor una vez más-el color rojo revela la inocencia y la naturaleza original del corazón. Representa las cualidades del corazón, como el amor, la pasión y la compasión…que son cualidades que tienes muy marcadas.

-Ken…-comentas en un tenue susurro-no sé qué decirte

-Pero yo sí-digo con una sonrisa mientras con tus manos te hago sostener la flor y a su vez la mirada sobre la mía-Me gustas mucho Yolei-con ello el tamaño de tus orbes se ensancha-tienes una personalidad demasiado magnética para mi persona y para muchas, pero deseo…que sea yo quien tenga la oportunidad de sacarte sonrisas, de ver tus lágrimas, tus preocupaciones y victorias, realmente deseo…que me des una oportunidad de estar contigo, por favor…¿quieres salir conmigo?

El silencio marcado es lo que resuena en mis oídos, todo se pierde más que nuestras presencias que se estrellan en la realidad que me atormenta cual tiempo lentamente transcurre. Y cuando estoy por desistir, siento tus manos ser liberadas para aprisionar mi cuello haciéndome retroceder de golpe por la fuerza ejercida.

-Sí, sí, sí-contestas en alegría-por supuesto, porque tú también me conquistaste…desde que te ví

Con alegría te observo mientras observamos esta pequeña flor entre mis manos decidiendo juntar la de ambos para que al mismo tiempo la dejemos libre en el agua, viendo como sola se adentra lejos de nosotros, mientras la observamos sujetos de la mano con una sonrisa y notamos como poco a poco sus pétalos se abren.

" _La flor de loto cerrada o en botón es un símbolo de las posibilidades infinitas del hombre, mientras que la flor de loto abierta representa la creación del Universo"_

Y así, te declaro mi universo…mi creación verdadera de un amor.


	14. Un relato de amor

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **Un relato de amor**

El camino con música es interesante, uno nunca sabe cuánto te puede ayudar a pensar poner una canción, incluso te planteas situaciones que no imaginaste. También es asombroso lo rápido que una canción puede cambiarte el estado, al final es el mejor o peor compañero de soledad.

Una persona que siempre ha captado mi atención es Izzy, él siempre está sumido en sus pensamientos, como ahora, en lugar de disfrutar el bello paisaje que forma el lago y la caída del sol se enfrasca en su computadora portátil como si fuera una maravilla, sin tener idea de lo que se está perdiendo.

-¿Qué haces?-me acerco a sus espaldas para ver su monitor por lo que lo cierra con fuerza mientras da un grito por el susto provocado a lo que solo atino a reír divertida-Lo siento, estabas demasiado indefenso concentrado, debes poner más atención

-¿Es acaso esa una disculpa?-cuestionas molesto mientras asiento, dejándote solo la opción de suspirar aliviado-Me vas a matar un día Mimí, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo pegunté primero, ¿qué estabas haciendo frente al monitor en lugar de vivir la vida?-cuestiono divertida

-La vida la estoy creando a mi manera-comentas sonriente-solo estaba revisando unas cosas, me gusta la calma de este lugar así que vengo con frecuencia por un poco de aire, hasta yo necesito salir de vez en cuando

-Por estar pegado al monitor es que usas anteojos desde niño-comento haciendo un ligero puchero mientras se los arrebato-¿Cómo luzco? ¿Intelectual?

-No te sabría decir, los necesito para mirar después de todo-comentas divertido mientras te los entrego-pero de seguro te has de ver bonita, siempre es así

-Estás inusualmente encantador, ¿será acaso que te enamoré?-comento divertida mientras noto un ligero rubor en tus mejillas, por lo que detengo mi risa en el acto-Sólo bromeaba

El silencio reina de inmediato siento una situación bastante incómoda, cuando niños sabía que te gustaba, a ti y al superior Joe, claro que lo sabía, pero supuse que sería algo pasajero, el superior ahora tiene novia y tú, bueno siempre estás tan enfrascado en tus cosas que imaginé que solo quedaría como un recuerdo de la infancia, en especial luego de salir con Matt.

-Tienes razón-escucho pronunciar de tu voz a lo que te miro sorprendida-era solo una broma, no soy mucho de ellas, lamento la seriedad

-No hay problema, no hay problema-comento intentando aligerar el ambiente-así eres tú y yo todo lo contrario, no te molestaré.

-Mimí, ¿qué opinas de la vista desde este punto? Yo creo que es el panorama perfecto para una trágica historia de amor-comentas sonriente

-¿Por qué una trágica? Lugares así son los más románticos entre parejas-cuestiono dudosa-yo creo que sería una maravillosa y melosa novela romántica

-Esa es la primera diferencia entre tú y yo-explicas-tú forma de ver la vida es irreal pero optimista, por mi parte soy negativo y realista

-La realidad no siempre debe ser negativa ¿sabes?-comento seria-Nunca he entendido porqué las personas se rinden tan fácilmente, sin luchar, como si de antemano supieran que perderán, puede que tengan pocas esperanzas ¿pero no vale la pena tratar por algo que deseas?

-Si sabes que perderás ¿para que esforzarte y quitarte el tiempo? Podrías hacer otra cosa-comentas con una ligera sonrisa-Hay veces que es mejor aceptar la derrota

-Me niego-culmino-Me molesta que por pensar en no obtener algo te rindas, quieres evitar una vergüenza, una derrota, si siempre se hace eso ¿qué sentido tiene vivir? El mundo se compone de todas las emociones, y ser decisivo es la clave de muchas cosas buenas que puedan sucederte…. ¿por qué rendirte y creer que la historia será trágica? Podría funcionar….podrías…ser la persona elegida

-Eso no suena precisamente a una opinión-comentas sin mirarme a la cara mientras guardo silencio-te plantearé una historia, ayúdame a darle un final ¿sí?

-Inicia tu relato-expreso en seriedad sin voltear mi rostro si quiera

-Una persona ha estado enamorado de otra por muchos años, siempre la anhelado, cuidado...todo a distancia y en silencio-empieza su relato-Ella no lo ama, y aun así decidió amarla y protegerla…ella nunca lo miró como él quiso, ella estaba enamorada de alguien contra el cual él no podía pelear, era su amigo, actualmente está sola, pero aún con ello él sabe que no tiene oportunidad

Tras encontrar un espacio para hablar prosigo el relato-si él nunca mostró interés exacto ella no podría dar respuesta a sus sentimientos, ella siempre lo quiso, pero no había razón para externar más de lo que él quiso demostrar, y ella respetó eso, para ella él es especial

-Entonces...bajo un pequeño puente de cruce con la ciudad vecina, observando un lago con un bello atardecer como vista él le dice…"te amo"-menciona sin voltear el rostro

-Ella responderá…-inicio del mismo modo en que él-"gracias, pero el amor que te tengo no está en la misma intensidad que el que tú sientes por mí"

Tras emitir un pequeño suspiro sonríe para finalmente observarme-Una trágica pero maravillosa historia de amor ¿no lo crees? Finalmente…él podrá seguir adelante, es un alivio

No puedo más que sonreír a duras penas con sinceridad-Si, que bueno por él, porque todos merecen a alguien que los ame con la misma fuerza que uno siente.

-¿Recuerdas que alguna vez querías escucharme cantar?-comentas divertido a lo que asiento y oprimes unas cuantas cosas en tu ordenador para reproducir una canción

 _Cómo yo te amo, cómo yo te amo_

 _Convéncete, convéncete_

 _Nadie te amará_

 _Cómo yo te amo, cómo yo te amo_

 _Olvídate, olvídate_

 _Nadie te amará, nadie te amará_

 _Nadie porque_

 _Yo, te amo con la fuerza de los mares_

 _Yo, te amo con el ímpetu del viento_

 _Yo, te amo en la distancia y en el tiempo_

 _Yo, te amo con mi alma y con mi carne_

 _Yo, te amo como el niño a su mañana_

 _Yo, te amo como el hombre a su recuerdo_

 _Yo, te amo a puro grito y en silencio_

 _Yo, te amo de una forma sobre humana_

 _Yo, te amo en la alegría y en el llanto_

 _Yo, te amo en el peligro y en la calma_

 _Yo, te amo cuando gritas cuando callas_

 _Yo, te amo tanto, yo te amo tanto_

 _Cómo yo te amo, cómo yo te amo_

 _Convéncete, convéncete_

 _Nadie te amará_

 _Que cómo yo te amo, cómo yo te amo_

 _Olvídate, olvídate_

 _No, nadie te amará, nadie te amará_

-Las voces cambian de una persona a otra, y los sentimientos-comentas sonriente-puede que no sea un vocalista con talento artístico ni un deportista con gran condición, pero siempre fue algo sincero, gracias por tu respuesta

-Encontrarás a alguien muy pronto-expreso con una sonrisa-eres demasiado valioso y tu brillo tan peculiar será observado por alguien digno de tu cariño

-Por cierto-externas mirando el cielo con curiosidad-no te rindas nunca, eso no es digno de ti

Te observo asombrada para finalmente cerrar los ojos y sonreír, seres que me quieren me apoyan, no puedo defraudarlos, y sobre todo es algo cierto, rendirse sin tratar…esa no es Mimí Tachikawa


	15. ¿Cuál es tu historia?

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **¿Cuál es tu historia?**

-¿Enserio estás bien con esto?-cuestiono expectante mientras observo a mi mejor amigo parado allí con esa sonrisa melancólica

-Sí-contesta con simpleza-debí verlo venir, aunque realmente agradezco tu apoyo…no estoy enojado contigo

-¿Cómo sabías eso? Nunca mencioné nada al respecto-comento con seriedad observando esa sonrisa en tus ojos

-Lo supuse desde…que terminaron su relación-respondes mirando el suelo-pero eres un amigo lo suficientemente bueno como para imponer otra felicidad por sobre la tuya

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?-cuestiono algo dolido-Puedes golpearme si quieres…no me defenderé

-Si quisiera hacerlo ya lo habría hecho idiota-comentas divertido-además defendiéndote o no te daría una paliza digna de un Yagami-con aquello no hago más que sonreír de lado-gracias Matt, entiendo tus intenciones, lo valoro

-En verdad quería que te resultara bien, después de todo…-comento-tú de verdad la has querido siempre

-Me repondré-comentas con una sonrisa sincera-tengo mucho en qué pesar por ahora, pero me siento satisfecho, creo que es mejor haber tratado que mantenerme en duda por más tiempo, ella será…siempre un preciado recuerdo.

El silencio acopla a los jóvenes, más la incomodidad no se hace presente en sus rostros, es una calma, una tranquilidad que solo ellos compartían siempre en momentos críticos, nunca han sido de muchas palabras, esa amistad siempre se ha reñido y forjado sola, sin mediar más.

-Nos vemos-externa el rubio con una sonrisa mientras sale del aula donde se encontraba el castaño.

-No seas un idiota-comenta el otro elevando la voz mientras lo observa en la entrada-sigue tus propios consejos cupido

Con una sonrisa y una ligera risa el rubio cierra la puerta para observar una vez más su teléfono en aquel mensaje por el cual llegó a citar a su castaño mejor amigo.

" _Espero con ansias el finalizar las clases, te veo espero en la biblioteca, la señora saldrá un momento y podremos estar tranquilos en la zona de la cafetería de allí._

 _Te estaré esperando mi pequeño artista…Sora"_

Un pequeño suspiro es lo que salió de mis labios antes de dar curso al lugar citado, finalmente luego de mucho pensarlo tenía mis ideas en orden, y gracias al castaño podía actuar sin culpas.

Llegado el punto te observo tranquila, imaginaba encontrarte con un libro en mano pero no, solo estabas sentada mientras distingo que en efecto se encuentra vacío salvo como por dos personas que están buscando libros, por lo que me acerco con una sonrisa mientras mis manos las escondo en mis bolsillos.

-Hola pelirroja-saludo con una sonrisa que enseguida correspondes-lamento la demora, tenía que resolver un asunto crucial antes de venir

-No te preocupes, no tuve que esperar mucho-comentas con una sonrisa mientras observo cada detalle de ti, un toque de labial color chocolate y un pasador con estrella sobre tu cabello, además de un toque de perfume distinto, encantador para cualquiera-¿qué ocurre?

-Te ves muy bonita-comento-aunque todos los días te ves linda

-Gracias-comentas con un sutil toque rosado en las mejillas-¿qué querías decirme? Sonaste fascinante y misterioso con ese mensaje

-Cosas, pero no te apresures, quiero saber de ti primero-comento- ¿cómo te ha ido en estos días? ¿Qué tal el asunto con Tai?-de inmediato tu sonrisa desapareció

-¿Era eso? Entiendo…-inicias-pues fue como dije, se trata de Tai, fue divertido como siempre, fue dulce, atento, pero…no estoy en esa sincronía con él

-¿No has pensando en él nunca de esa forma?-cuestiono interesado

-No creo, le tengo un gran cariño por ser quien ha sido conmigo pero…no se trata de él como amigo, no puedo verlo como algo más-explicas alicaída-tal vez porque hemos sido amigos de la infancia, o tal vez solo porque es él

-¿Entonces sino fuera él estaría bien para ti?-indago perspicaz-¿Te interesarías por alguien distinto?

-Eso supongo, pero no en cualquiera, tiene que ser alguien especial-comentas con una sonrisa dulce-es como aquí, la razón por la cual me gusta tanto venir a la biblioteca es porque hay muchísimas historias, pero no todas me parecen buenas, aunque lo son en realidad, solo que quizás no llaman mi atención, pero existen y son maravillosas, no por nada han sido publicadas

-Suenas como Takeru cuando está de romántico o escribiendo-comento divertido causando una risa en ti-pero es cierto, por solo existir ya es maravilloso, cada historia tiene un misterio, mundos distintos aun siendo paralelos, son muy interesantes, puedes obtener muchas cosas de un sitio como este

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuál es tu historia Matt?-indagas curiosa pero a la vez sonriente para mi diversión

-Creo que sería un libro de fantasía-comento-piénsalo bien, un joven que pudo haberse sumido en la depresión tras una tragedia o rechazo familiar, pero que gracias a las infinitas aventuras con criaturas extrañas con amigos extraordinarios la alegría reinó su vida, eso ya es bastante fantasía-con mi relato tu risa adorna el lugar-logra darse a conocer como músico, no es famoso pero está en la mira de muchos como tanto anhelaba, pero su mayor pesar es el desamor en que se encuentra, aunque todos piensen lo contrario

-¿El gran Yamatto Ishida en desamor? Imposible de creer con tantas muchachas a tu alrededor-comentas divertida-además no es del todo cierto, tú y Mimí tuvieron algo, aunque haya sido breve

-Tuvimos lo que no fue-contesto con seguridad-una historia de amor que no fue nada pero que significó todo, que abrió panoramas, el otro tenía que el contrario necesitaba, el ser tan opuestos contrajo esa atracción maravillada que debíamos tener

-¿Te arrepientes? ¿Volverías con ella?-cuestionas seria a lo que sonrío con gentileza

-No, lo de Mimí fue algo que nunca olvidaré-contesto con honestidad-y siempre la guardaré en mi corazón porque aunque no lo crea la mayoría fue mi primera novia, y mi primer no amor

-¿Primer no amor? ¿Qué significa eso?-preguntas confundida frunciendo el ceño

-El primer amor es quien te ha gustado por primera vez en la vida-explico-el primer no amor es para mí en quien nunca pensaste pero significó demasiado, alguien a quien jamás tuviste en plano pero al tratar y tener un resultado fallido sigues creyendo que fue algo bueno…eso es para mí ella, mi primer no amor, por eso es que nos seguimos llevando tan bien, por eso es que la quiero y me preocupa tanto

-Siempre pensé que seguías queriendo con ella…que aun…albergabas esos sentimientos, podrías confundirla-mencionas alicaída otra vez mientras tomo tu mentón para mirarme

-No subestimes a la princesa del drama, ella es más fuerte que tú y yo juntos, fue algo mutuo, estoy seguro que ella piensa igual que yo-expreso sonriente-son pocas las cosas en las cuales coincidimos pero estoy seguro que ésta es una de ellas….¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Mi historia no es tan maravillosa como la tuya, me considero común-respondes divertida-y el tema del amor soy tan ignorante como fracasada

-¿Qué significa eso? No funcionó con Tai pero… ¿ya por eso te rindes al amor? Que poca autoestima para alguien quien seguido recibe elogios y victorias-expreso con sinceridad

-No es como si fuera eso pero…supongo que las victorias se sienten algo vacías en cuanto te das cuenta que no tienes con quien compartirlas-mencionas mirando la ventana

-¿Y si las compartes conmigo?-me animó finalmente a decir captando tu atención de inmediato-No estoy diciendo algo inapropiado espero, pero dime ¿te sería suficiente si estuviera contigo? Tal vez estoy siendo algo tosco al respecto luego de saber lo que sé pero…las historias siempre tienen continuidad, y para mí eres alguien importante

-No es necesario que me tengas lastima por estar sola ¿sabes?-cuestionas frunciendo levemente el ceño

-Nunca dije eso-comento con simpleza-en verdad para ser alguien sabia eres torpe y distraída, eres ruda pero temerosa, y sobre todo con baja autoestima, pero en tu misma forma eres inocentemente maravillosa-externo sonriente mientras poso mi mano sobre la tuya-no puedo hablar de más todavía porque creo que si aceptas esto querrás probar, tratar, porque sé que tu mente no funciona como la mía, pero no creo equivocarme al pensar que…no te soy indiferente

El sonrojo se acumula al instante en tus pómulos-eres un engreído Yamatto-dices mordiendo tus labios

-Lo sé, pero aun así no has negado mis palabras-digo con una ligera sonrisa-y también estoy seguro…que no me vas a detener

Con ello me miras fijamente mientras me levanto un poco de mi asiento para acercarme a tu rostro lo suficiente como para sentir nuestras respiraciones, notando como por inercia cierras fuertemente los ojos, en verdad eres primeriza y me resulta adorable, más como dije, sino llegamos lejos podemos tomar un ritmo lento, por lo que solo deposito ese ósculo en tu nariz notando que los abres de inmediato absolutamente roja.

-Marcaremos nuestro propio ritmo-comento-todo se hará de la forma correcta, tal como te gusta

Observo como te levantas con una sonrisa y hago el mismo acto para estar de frente siendo recibido por tus brazos en un gélido abrazo mientras te acurrucas en mi pecho susurrando un apenas audible "gracias", por lo que no hago más que sonreír, pero casi de inmediato me sueltas nombrándome por lo que bajo mi cabeza para observarte y un ósculo en los labios es lo que recibo a cambio.

-Pero lo correcto no siempre es lo que me gusta y sobre todo, lo que deseo-con una sonrisa te expresas para dejarme sonreír mientras cojo tu mano para volverte a abrazar con mi brazo libre mientras nos quedamos allí, en donde nacen y culminan historias infinitas.


	16. Mi decisión, mi relato

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **Mi decisión, mi relato**

Correr no es lo mío, los deportes y de manera general aquello que implique un esfuerzo físico no es una actividad de mi agrado, pero es necesario hacerlo de vez en cuando…aunque mi única actividad favorita física es el baile, pero aquí mismo no estoy bailando.

Buscar a mí alrededor en medio de un partido a ese castaño molesto es sumamente irritante, ¿dónde rayos se puede meter un jugador sino es en la cancha? ¿Qué posición juega? Ni siquiera me sé el nombre de las posiciones, aunque me lo dijeran sería inútil…. ¡Lo veo! Demonios están perdiendo, se ve desde el marcador hasta la cara de los jugadores.

La gente está apagada, algunos molestos, otros más nerviosos, e incluso sus animadoras son el fiasco, detenidas allí en vez de hacer su trabajo, ¿quién las nombró animadoras? Tras releer en algún punto el nombre del equipo me dirijo hacia mi locura, el punto donde se encuentra el nefasto grupo de porristas para quitarle los pompones a una de ellas y empezar a gritar como deberían estar haciéndolo.

-¡No te rindas jugador, nuestro equipo es el mejor!-con la sonrisa y los colores en el rostro el público no hace más que verme al igual que el grupo de muchachas a un lado-¡El otro equipo es muy malo, como rival será aplastado!-al ser notada por todos finalmente bramo molesta-¿Y qué esperan para animar a su equipo? Hagan su trabajo como es debido

Con ello las animadoras parecen reaccionar al igual que la gente dando por iniciado el vitoreo que el equipo merece mientras grito como loca para animar el partido, ganándome una mirada fugaz del castaño, primero extrañado, para después largar una carcajada sonora y continuar con el partido.

¿Consideran que el humor de una persona cambia las cosas? Yo sí…el equipo de Taichi ganó el juego, y las celebraciones no se hicieron esperar, su equipo jugará en la regional con otros grupos, desearía que fuese algo escolar para acompañarlo pero el castaño tiene mucho tiempo jugando para un equipo adicional al de la escuela. Lo único malo de todo esto es que nuevamente lo perdí, por lo que decidida a no irme sin saludarlo si quiera doy vuelta rumbo a las gradas, pero allí mismo me pilla haciéndome retroceder y gritar del susto.

-Así traerás tu consciencia-emites divertido haciéndome enrojecer.

-Encima que vengo como refuerzo me dices eso-contesto molesta a lo que solo atinas a reír-Te iba a felicitar pero ahora no diré nada-con aquello doy media de brazos cruzados en una evidente rabieta

-Creo que me felicitaste anticipadamente con tu mini porra de hace rato-respondes divertido colorándome aún más para ser abrazada por ti desde la espalda-Muchas gracias señorita animadora, nuestra sección debería ser más como tú-con aquello último depositas un ruidoso beso en mi mejilla haciendo que me aleje automáticamente para tu risa

-Te perdonaré solo esta vez y ya-expreso en un puchero-Bra-vo, lo hiciste muy bien, me alegro haber podido venir, creí que no alcanzaría a verte

-No imaginé que vendría alguien, últimamente me he mantenido al margen, lo siento-comentas levemente apenado-pero te lo agradezco como no tienes idea, mi pequeña porrista

-¿Te gustaría…-intento emitir animada más sus compañeros hacen una inoportuna aparición

-Taichi, vamos a celebrar a casa de Dai, ¿vienes?-comenta uno de sus amigos rodeado del resto más el castaño me rodea en un medio abrazo

-Lo siento, tendré mi propia celebración-comenta con un coqueto guiño sonrojándome no solo a mí sino a algunos de su amigos-buen trabajo todo, nos luciremos en las regionales

Con un grito de victoria todo el mundo se retira escuchando silbidos e insinuaciones extrañas por parte de sus compañeros mientras me coges la mano para avanzar a un punto indefinido.

-Oh cierto, no te pregunté si tenías planes, lo siento, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-cuestionas sonriente a lo que solo atino a negar la cabeza-entonces serás raptada por este Yagami, vamos a mi casa, no hay nadie y podemos comer lo que se te antoje, yo invito

-Debería ser yo la que te haga una oferta, ¿qué te gustaría?-pregunto sonriente

-Déjalo como concederme un deseo ¿sí? Sería imposible que deje me compres algo, va contra los principios de caballero

-Muy bien, que sea como quieres entonces caballero de brillante armadura-expreso burlesca mientras llegamos a tu morada-Buenas tardes-emito al entrar pese a no recibir una respuesta-¿dónde está tu familia?

-Mis padres fueron a casa de mi tía en otra ciudad, este fin de semana la pasaré solo-comentas con naturalidad-y Kari últimamente ha estado extraña, creo que sale más de la cuenta con TK pero es un terreno en el que ningún hermano quiere meter pie

-Awww, espero ya sean pareja, siempre han estado destinados el uno con el otro-expreso con dulzor notando enseguida tu mirada seria-Lamento si dije algo…indebido, es que ellos…

-No, no, tranquila-comentas con una forzada sonrisa-estaba en mi nube, lo siento…por cierto, ¿cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? La última vez que hablamos no…no lucías muy bien

-Ammm-contesto nerviosa-Si, es solo…últimamente no he sido yo misma, he tenido muchas cosas en la mente y pues…no es algo que deba preocuparme más de la cuenta…supongo

-Si son temas amorosos no creo poder darte un buen consejo, lo siento-contestas sonriente-tal vez una chica sería un mejor apoyo

-Puede ser….por cierto… ¿cómo te fue con…Sora?-finalmente me animo a preguntar notando tu mirada opaca-Quizás soy inoportuna, lo siento

-Ella me verá siempre como su mejor amigo-respondes con una ligera sonrisa-Y eso está bien siempre que pueda seguir tratándola después de todo lo que pasó, supongo no soy bueno con las citas

-¿La besaste?-pregunto indiscreta causando tu rubor evadiendo la mirada-¿Eso es un sí?

-Claro que no, ¿por quién me tomas?-expresas irritado para mi diversión-¿qué es lo divertido?

-Estoy tanteando pero…será acaso que… ¿Taichi Yagami el asombroso nunca ha dado un beso aún?-el color se incrementa más y más en tu rostro causando mi risa sonora

-No me molestes, claro que ya lo he dado, es solo que…no por tener seguidoras uno debe hacer lo que sea con todo el mundo a cada rato-expresas emberrinchado para mi diversión-oh déjame en paz

-No es algo malo ¿sabes? Es lindo porque significa que querías hacer las cosas bien con ella, es noble y dulce, aunque dado tu personalidad imaginé que serías…más aventado-expreso cubriendo mi sonrisa con las manos-Es muy dulce

-Si sí, soy el perfecto mejor amigo, eso me quedó claro, gracias por recordármelo-bramas molesto mientras acaricio tu melenuda cabellera ganándome una mirada tuya sorprendida-¿qué haces?

-Es una compensación por mi indiscreción, lo siento-expreso con una tierna sonrisa mientras coges mi cintura para dejarme tendida en el sillón-¿qué haces?

-Dijiste que creías era más aventado ¿no? –emites con una sonrisa de medio lado-Entonces ahora eres mía, estás oficialmente raptada

-Tarado-expreso divertida mientras nos quedamos en la misma posición, en absoluta relajación, en calma mientras jugueteo con nuestras manos cual niña chiquita-Taichi…

-¿Qué pasa?-cuestionas sin mirarme a lo que colocándome pegada a tu pecho para sentir el latir de tu corazón con los ojos cerrados sonrío en calma

-Me gustas…-allí….siento lo que quería sentir, el acelerado corazón tuyo por mi confesión para finalmente abrir los ojos y mirarte

-Lo imaginé, aquel día….no sonaste muy convincente con tu excusa-expresas mirándome con dulzura-lo siento, justo ahora no puedo corresponderte

-Estoy consciente, pero quería decirlo de igual forma-expreso con sinceridad acomodándome en el sillón para sentarme debidamente-Me gustas-comento una vez más con una sonrisa

-¿Recuerdas que dijiste aceptarías una condición mía?-cuestionas extrañándome por el cambio de tema por lo que solo asiento-cierra los ojos y piensa en la nada

Con extrañes acato tu orden, tal vez no querías escuchar esas palabras justo ahora, puede que ni siquiera fuese el momento indicado para decirlo, pero todos han sido tan honestos, tan decisivos que no puedo opacarme más, es necesario que tenga valor, agallas para hacer las cosas, es un hecho que sino dices lo que sientes, si te quedas con las cosas guardadas te arrepentirás, siempre debes tener la cabeza en alto, siempre luchando por tener algo más, hacer sin miramientos, el poder….de un beso, un beso suave, dulce, tierno, un beso leve y muy sencillo el cual es depositado en mis labios por los tuyos, sintiendo esa humedad de tu boca, permitiéndome conocer tu textura, permitiéndome responder atontada por unos escasos segundos, permitiéndome perderme a tu lado.

Al abrir los ojos noto tu sonrisa satisfecha, cual niño haciendo una travesura adornado por un ligero rubor en las mejillas mientras permanezco muda.

-Siempre te he tenido presente-comienzas a hablar-algún día llegué a considerar que seríamos algo más pero las circunstancias no se prestaron así que renuncié a ello, y con la presencia de ella me ha sido prácticamente imposible mirar a otros lados

-No tenías que besarme por lástima-emito con una triste sonrisa

-No fue lástima, ni pena-corriges mi hablar-no te equivoques, justo ahora no podría corresponderte aunque quisiera, y sería egoísta decirte que aguardes a cuando me sienta mejor

-¿Entonces por qué?-cuestiono seria

-Porque quiero que entiendas que eres valiosa para mí, que eres linda, severa, hermosa, que no me causas indiferencia-externas con seriedad-y que te quiero más de lo que demuestro

-Si me decido a esperarte…-emito dudosa mientras acaricias mi cabellera

-Entonces podría funcionar…-comento con una sonrisa-no quiero en ti consuelo y por eso mis palabras, te digo esto porque te quiero y te valoro demasiado como para tomarte a la ligera

-Taichi…-comento decidia-puedo esperar….mejor aún…-deposito un corto beso sobre tus labios para finalmente sonreír-te puedo ayudar a olvidar…para ser la única en quien pienses.

Un abrazo es suficiente para sellar aquello….ese acto sublime y bello, mi intuición me dice que todo está en orden, que no hay resentimientos, porque somos amigos y por sobre todo lo seremos, porque somos cercanos y nos comprendemos, porque somos un núcleo pequeño, una misma familia y entre corazones ajenos no sabemos, no podemos, nada se manda, todo se ordena por sí mismo, el camino correcto, ¿alguna vez me habría imaginado con alguien diferente? Si…siempre hay muchas posibles parejas, muchas combinaciones, al final uno es quien tiene la última palabra, son relatos los que quedan, es cupido quien se divirtió, es una historia pasajera que deja huella en quien al final quedó…este es mi pequeño relato, mi pequeña brecha, a quien le guste me alegro y al que no que se pierda…mi corazón dictó la sentencia…aquí y ahora…es cuando me siento plena….entre tus brazos.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por haber aguardado hasta este punto, con esto concluye este fic, espero les haya gustado, di muchos giros de acuerdo a como recibí mensajes de los lectores, finalmente quise dar ese gusto al Michi y al Sorato que eran los puntos que más debatían, Michi es mi primera historia que doy foco a ello, Sorato es la segunda así que lo consideré un reto. Espero les haya gustado la narración hasta ahora. Saludos a todos :3 y muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Nos estaremos leyendo pronto. Saludos**

 *****GixKey*****


End file.
